


Broken memories

by Daniell3C4st



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniell3C4st/pseuds/Daniell3C4st
Summary: Mileena seems to remember events that no one else is aware about. Did they really happen?Kitana and Mileena reunite and their goal is to overcome their fixed fate of nothing but hatred and anger. They must work together to prevent Reiko, who is rich in blood magic, from stealing the throne.





	1. My retcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m not the best writer but I would like to share this story idea based on my Mileena retcon ^_^

-Mileena was actually cloned when Kitana was a baby (like in the old timeline)

-They grew up together

-However, Shao Kahn had always preferred Kitana over Mileena and saw no need for her

-Shang Tsung lured Mileena into the flesh pits and put a spell on her that left her in a coma like state (which she stayed in for millennia) and a spell was put on Kitana to make her forget about Mileena

-When Kitana began to show rebellious behaviour towards Shao Kahn, that’s when he knew that Mileena was needed instead of Kitana. The spell Mileena was under was broken

-Mileena awoke in the flesh pits with Kitana beside her

-She remembered how Kitana was always Shao Kahn’s favourite. Hence why she knew immediately that Kitana was her ‘sister’ and why she called her in a mocking tone. She also despised her for being the favoured daughter

-Mileena knew that working with Shao was her chance to show that she is the better daughter, so she stayed loyal to him even after his death


	2. Envious beginnings

Mileena and Kitana trained tirelessly in front of the wrathful eyes of the emperor, and their father, Shao Kahn. The two were young, aged 10, and very agile. Mileena wielded sais that, with her great speed, are capable if impaling someone in mere seconds. Kitana wielded the steel fans that were sharp enough to slice through flesh and bone with ease. They would work and work beyond their heart’s willingness to rest. The emperor does not accept the weak.

The occasional spar would usually end with Kitana standing triumphantly in front of her sibling with Shao Kahn praising her strength, but this time was different. Mileena seemed to have learnt some of Kitana’s tricks and came up with some sly tactics of her own. Kitana’s speed was pale at best compared to Mileena’s. The half Tarkatan swiftly dodged her her kicks and ducked under her weighted punches with a small smirk on her sweat drenched face before landing an unpredictable blow to her sister’s chin.

Kitana fell on her back with a loud thump and stared at the ceiling that gradually began to blur. Mileena turned to her father, expecting praise and amusement from him. But he kept the stern look that was plastered on his face.

"Get up, Kitana." He demanded.

"B-but father," stuttered Mileena, "I won th-"

"SILENCE!!!" His voiced boomed throughout the palace sending a quiver through the twins, "There will be another round to this spar."

Kitana reluctantly got back on to her feet and stood silently, staring at her opponent, ready for Kombat. Mileena was shaken by her sister’s strength even after the punch she landed. Mileena’s breaths were short and sharp, tired and weak and it sent a sharp feeling down her throat. But she obliged to the emperor’s unjust request.

"FIGHT!!!"

The princess was able to land simple attacks on her sister. Mileena attempted to block only to be knocked back. She stumbled into a defensive stance, but her weak resistance and lack of energy left her arms hanging heavily by her sides leaving her vulnerable. Her face naked from any sort of defence. Kitana landed many blows on her sister with an undying grace. Wheezing, Kitana clenched her fist. The final punch was landed on Mileena’s cheek and eye, stunning her. She took this opportunity to preform her final move. The princess tightly gripped the loose fabric on her collar and her belt, tripping the hybrid with the sweep of her foot, and lifting Mileena before slamming her onto the padded ground. Kitana turned to her father.

"Well done, Kitana." Praised the emperor, clapping. He smirked under his mask as he left the training room and let out muffled laugh under his breath.

Kitana watched him leave before turning her attention to Mileena who sat slouching. As she stepped closer to the half breed, she noticed that she seemed to be be wiping her eyes with the fabric of the tattered pink uniform.

"Are you okay?" Questioned Kitana offering a hand.

Her offer was violently waved off by her twin as she stood up, still trembling. Mileena turned to face Kitana, revealing her golden eyes that were flooded with bitter tears. No matter how blurry her vision got, the blue is what always gives Kitana away. Mileena furrowed her brow at the Edenian before pointing at her with her bruised hand that shook uncontrollably.

"I... I am..." Said the half breed, "I am Mileena! And don’t think that I’ll be walking in your shadow forever. I WILL get stronger. Stronger than you. So prepare yourself, sister!" Her hand drooped beside her as she walked away, only to be stopped by Kitana’s response.

"Work hard, Mileena. I know you can do it!" Cheered Kitana. She found her determination quite admirable.

Mileena scoffed at her response before turning away and leaving. Although, a spark of a warm feeling began to form towards Kitana. She respected her sister’s strength very much but despised how Kitana was always spoiled with praise.

The hybrid stood by the balcony that loomed over the kingdom. The rain, accompanied by the roaring wind, poured itself down to the empire, lazily flowing down the tiled roofs. Soaking itself into Mileena’s short, dark hair, slightly weighing her head down.

"You’ll get a cold if you stay outside."

Turning her head, she was greeted by Kitana with a kind smile on her face. In her hands, a freshly made mug of coco. Mileena tilted her head at her sister, unsure how to react.

"So what if I get a cold?" Scowled Mileena, turning her back.

"Father wouldn’t like it if you slacked off because of a cold."

"Father wouldn’t care one bit about me. Only you. He’s only happy when you do well..."

Kitana looked down at the steamy mug before placing it on a nearby table. She held her hand out before quickly pulling back when the half breed began to speak.

"Tell me, Kitana..." Said Mileena as her voice trembled, "Why can’t father love me the same way he loves you..."

The twins stared down at each other. Kitana pursed her lips as she helplessly watched Mileena pounding her chest at the area of her heart with her fist. She pulled her sister into the dry room before sharing her warmth with a loose embrace. At first, she felt hesitant, but as she noticed Mileena’s head lean in into the crook of her neck, that’s when she tightened her grip. The younger sibling shivered in her sister’s arms. To both of their surprise, she refused to let go.

"Tell me, Kitana," asked Mileena, breaking the silence, "Would you care if I was hurt? Whether it’s just a mere insect bite or if I’m at the brink of death?"

"Of course." Replied the older sibling. It didn’t take her a second to think.

"You know... a way I can stop walking in your shadow is by stopping entirely."

"Don’t do that! You’ve gone so far. You can walk beside me instead. That way, we’ll go through it together!"

"Together?" Questioned the half breed.

Kitana pulled Mileena away from the embrace, holding her sister’s shoulders. She nodded with a glimmer of hope in her eyes and a smile of determination. Mileena’s doubt soon faded into courage that competed with the Edenian’s. They smiled at each other. The future seemed bright.


	3. Will we meet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 years after the previous chapter

A decade has passed and in that decade, Shao Kahn’s twins were able to become two of the deadliest assassins of Outworld. The two have passed all expectations. Kitana’s grace has bloomed to be deadlier than armies of vengeful men. Mileena’s agility was quicker than ever and more destructive accompanied by her ravenous bites and sais.

However, for Mileena, her Tarkatan blood began to boil quicker, her temper and hunger becoming uncontrollable. In that decade, a fear began to manifest within her. It has become harder to hide her jealousy and anger towards her sister who has always been showered by praise by the emperor. Whenever her father complimented the Edenian’s skill, Mileena would stare at her sister, mouth watering, and hungered for a bite of her flesh. But alas, she was unwilling to harm her sister. Kitana seemed to be the only one that accepted her. So she began to stop attending training in hopes of Kitana staying safe.

The emperor paced around the training room with heavy steps as Kitana waited patiently in front of him with her arms behind her back. Shao Kahn began to grunt restlessly before yelling, "WHERE IS MILEENA!" Sending a slight shiver down Kitana.

"I’m sorry, father," apologised the blue assassin, "I don’t know where she is."

"She’s been at this for more than a month now..." he mumbled, "Kitana, stay in you bedchamber. Training is cancelled today."

The princess nodded before leaving her father. She walked through the endless halls of the palace. But instead of entering her own room, she lightly knocked on Mileena’s door. The deafening silence was the only thing that responded to her consistent knocks on the old wood. Mileena’s absence worried Kitana, causing her to quickly turn the door knob and open the door. The second she opened the door, she was pushed back forcefully on the shoulders, she grunted in pain as she hit the floor. Looking up, she saw Mileena with fresh blood around her gnarly fangs.

"Who’s blood is that!?" Said Kitana sharply in a state of fear.

"It’ll be yours if you don’t get out of my sight." Threatened Mileena, taking slow steps towards her twin, gritting her teeth. She lifted her hand, tensing her fingers as she prepared to tear the princess’s flesh with her claws.

As Kitana attempted to get back onto her feet, she noticed the odd silence that lingered around them. She kept a low stance. Looking up, she saw Mileena’s body, tense and twitching uncontrollably. Mileena clenched her fists and gritted her teeth before looking at the Edenian’s pale face.

The sun shone through the large windows, showering itself on the half breed. Her sweat glimmered under the beam of light along with the blood around her mouth. Mileena began to calm down a little. The Tarkatan stepped back, her back meeting the wall, and slid down. Idly sitting in front of her sister that now stood straight, relaxed.

"I overheard a conversation between father and Shang Tsung..." Said Mileena, slouching her head, "Father...doesn’t want me anymore..."

Kitana’s eyes widened. "What! That sounds redicu-"

"Don’t act surprise. That’s what I’ve been telling you in the past decade."

Kitana placed a hand on her forehead, slightly ruffling her hair with her fingertips. Her heart beating frantically, flowing guilt across her whole body. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fist, pulling her hair out of place. Kitana looked down at her sister, "I told you that father wouldn’t like it if you slacked off..."

"I don’t regret it," Said Mileena bluntly, "I’ve protected who I wanted to protect. I’ll happily face the consequences."

‘I hate how father praises you. I hate how you say you’ll help but you never do.’ Those were the words Mileena wanted to spurt out bitterly, but instead, she looked up and said, "The people I know are like petals on a cherry blossom tree, and I have chosen to let you go." Kitana looked at her, confused. Mileena continued, "The ground will seem like a lonely and sad place at first, but once the winds of time carry you, you’ll discover the most wonderous things you never got to before."

"Mileena," Said Kitana with a slight wobble in her voice, "What are you trying to say?"

Mileena stood, "This is where we part ways, sister."

"I mean...Is this a goodbye?"

"No. I’ll see you soon."

"Where will you be? How long will you be there?"

The half breed began to notice light teardrops coating the princess’ eyes. She looked into them and placed her hand on Kitana’s shoulder, "I... I can’t say. Don’t feel sad. When the stars leave the sky, they come back eventually. Don’t let this stop you."

Tranquility surrounded the twins before Mileena added, "The day I return is the day my wish will come true. I will fight you once again, just like we used to." Mileena’s lips seemed to faintly curl up in excitement.

Her eyes that were once golden like the sun, were now grey. No longer did she feel ravenous. Her urges disappeared along with her sister. Shang Tsung convinced Mileena that he would take her away to a place that will make her stronger. Her desire lured her into the sorcerer’s simple trap. However, Kitana had already began to show rebellious behaviour at her young age. She begged the emperor to bring back her sister. She would go as far as to threaten him. It wasn’t Shao Kahn’s intention for his daughter to show this kind of attitude this early.

Mileena’s final view was of the murky flesh pits that was filled with incomplete abominations. She layed on the table, grunting in pain as she struggled to keep her eyes open. But as she was in the brink of losing consciousness, the sorcerer leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "When you wake, you’ll be stronger. I promise." The hybrid’s body continued to tense and twitch before she finally relaxed her muscles.

Night began to fall and so did the princess’s cooperation with her father. Shao Kahn was left with no choice but to rid of memories with Mileena. Kitana collapsed into her father’s arms and he carried her to her room. He locked Mileena’s room out from anyone. Making it seem that Mileena was never there in the first place.


	4. An Awaited Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during MK9

10,000 years have passed. Shao Kahn continued to rule Outworld with every Mortal Kombat tournament stalked by his watchful eyes.

Kitana had been warned by the thunder god, Raiden, of the flesh pits. She listened doubtfully to his words she found foolish. A room filled with incomplete abominations awaiting for her presence? How ridiculous.

She squinted her eyes and furrowed her brows at Raiden’s warnings.

Pressing her lips together, she began to doubt again. But this time, to herself. There was a sudden urge to solve this mystery. Why was she forbidden from the flesh pits?

Before she left the elder god, he reminded her of her mother. Kitana’s memories of the woman have almost faded into oblivion and saw no need for it to stop her. Those were thoughts for another day. She had someplace to be.

As she walked down the old, cracked staircase, she noticed a horrid odour that thickened in the atmosphere. An almost metallic scent began to fill her nose and was accompanied by something sour. She cringed at the stench. The closer she got to the last step, the more prominent the smell began to be for the princess. It smelled of rotten flesh. ‘Perhaps,’ She thought, ‘He was right.’

————

Mileena squeezed her eyelids before opening them. She attempted to look around her but was only greeted by a bright light that seemed to surround her. Her body felt as light as a feather. She sat up before she looked at her hand. She stroked her palm with her fingers and noticed her hand’s softness. Her claws seemed to be filed off too. "That damn sorcerer..." she mumbled to herself slightly annoyed from the loss of her precious pointed nails.

The light around her soon began to fade. She could finally see.

The sight left her dumbfounded. "A...cage?" She questioned.

As she walked closer to the bars, she could hear cheering. Curiosity began to consume the half-breed. Mileena placed her hands on the iron bars, keeping a tight grip. Looking out, she squinted from the bright sun. The half-breed stood in awe as she found herself in the arena.

A couple of farmiliar figures were stood in front of her. There seemed to be a man that layed helplessly on the ground with the other figure looming on top of him. She was slender, tall and triumphant. She noticed one final thing about the second figure. Blue.

Leaning her head out between the bars, Mileena shouted, "Sister!"

But no response. She figured that she had been mistaken, but after taking a closer look, it was undeniably Kitana. She then glanced at the man that struggled to sit up. His armor was like no other. A broad figure that was covered in bruises and deep scratches. He gave out grunts that echoed across the arena. A thought flashed through her mind. "Father?"

The hybrid watched her sister whip open her fans, showing off the sharp blades to her opponent.

"Kitana!" Yelled Mileena as she attempted to pull the bars apart, "What are you doing?!"

The assassin took slow steps towards the emperor.

"Wait... Sister!! Stop!!" Squealed the half-breed. The closer Kitana got to Shao Kahn, the more desperate Mileena became to escape the tight cage. The princess prepared her blade, lifting it above Shao Kahn’s head vertically. Mileena attempted to teleport out but it was no use. The cage refused to give her freedom. "Kitana!" She continued to squeal tightly gripping the bars and violently pulling and pushing them. The bars rang as the loose metal rods were attempted to be shaken out of place."Kitana! Stop! Don’t you dare! Kita-"

Kitana preformed her final slash before the words could escape Mileena’s mouth that was now left speechless. Her father stopped struggling and laid idly on the rough ground. Scarlet bood spurting out like a fountain, painting the sand.

Anger consumed the Tarkatan and her grip on the bar tightened even more. She screamed at her father’s murderer, threatening her to approach the cage that trapped her. And she did.

Although Kitana’s face was partially masked, Mileena could see that she was still mentally prepared to fight. Her eyes were dull and expressionless, but she was clearly smiling underneath. She continued to walk towards the half-breed with a consistent pace. She prepared her fans once again, flashing her blades.

The Tarkatan attempted to draw her own weapons, but her both hands refused to let go of the iron bars. As if her hands were magnetised to the iron. Mileena pulled her body away in hopes that shifting her weight would separate herself from the cage. The gap between Mileena and Kitana began to close and they met eye to eye. Her struggle continued. Mileena heard faint mumbling. It sounded like Kitana, but her mouth wasn’t moving.

Mileena hanged her head and squeezed her eyes shut once again, preparing herself for her doom. But as Kitana slashed, her eyes snapped open.

————

Mileena awoke in a cold sweat. Her body layed stiffly on a table surrounded by organs at the base. Her breaths deepened as she adjusted from the events she had just whitnessed and she inhaled much of the crude air surrounding her. Shifting her eyes to the right, with vision that was slightly obscure, she gritted her teeth.

"Sister." She said in a mocking tone.

Kitana stood still, slightly threatened by the hybrid. She stepped back. Fear embraced her tightly. Fear imobolized her.

Mileena gritted her fangs at the sight of her sister. She swung her legs over and off the table and took slow steps towards the princess. Inspecting her from head to toe, her jealousy grew as she began to understand that Kitana was still better than her in every way. The Edenian was a flower that blooms and never withers.

"So pretty. So fair." Complimented the half-breed slightly smirking, "So sad and alone."

A troubled look began to manifest on the princess’s face. Her eyes darted from one corner of the room to another, hoping for a plan to escape.

Mileena offered her hand, "Come, let us be family."

"Family?" Scoffed Kitana, "You are but an abomination. A freak!"

"Oh?" Said Mileena with a short breath of laughter, "You’re kidding, right?" 

The twins stared each other down with each one sporting their own death glare. Mileena eyes, that were golden like the sun’s glow, competed with the Edenian’s.

Mileena was enlightened by the obvious hatred plastered on Kitana’s face. She had never seen the Edenian withdraw the calm look she wore so proudly in her younger days, especially when speaking to her.

"Why don’t we settle this with the fight?" Suggested the half-breed.

"Don’t try to provoke me, fool." Threatened the Edenian warrior.

"I haven’t even started, sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank everyone for reading this story I’m working on! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment your thoughts on this story and how you’re finding it so far ^_^


	5. Farewell, Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter :)

In a blink of an eye, Mileena summoned her sais into her hands and lunged forward at the assassin who swiftly dodged her attack and summoned her own weapon. Their weapons clashed with a loud irritating ring. Kitana glared at the half-breed who had already layed eyes on her face. Mileena vigorously kicked the Edenian with her bare foot. She leaped towards her sister, sais in both hands, ready to impale. But she disappeared.

The Tarkatan scanned the area Kitana was laying in a moment ago flustered, blood boiling, before standing straight. She turned her head slightly to the left and shifted her eyes to look behind her. Noticing the blue leather, she turned her back once again. Surprised, she asked, "You know how to teleport?"

Kitana simply glanced at the woman with her fans flung open in front her. She swallowed before answering, "I’ve worked hard to be where I am today. Turn around and fight me."

Looking down, Mileena let out a harsh breath through her fangs she bit tightly. She kneeled on the blood stained ground, soaking her hands as she placed them down. Tucking her chin to her chest, she mumbled, "Never look down on me anymore."

A pink aura began to surround her feet. Kitana was quick to notice but slow to react. Mileena landed from above and kicked her twin’s back, knocking her down once again. The assassin rolled to her side and quickly staggered back onto her feet with both her fans out, shielding her body from the sharp sais that clashed against the blades. The Tarkatan managed to viciously pull the fans apart exposing Kitana’s torso. Mileena jutted her head, biting the side of Kitana’s neck.

Kitana managed to slash her below the eye before she pushed Mileena away and stepped back. Blood was quickly seeping out the wound she pressed down with her velvet covered hand. She clenched the blood that held her fate, tainting her glove. She let go, leading a red river to run down her back. The bite was shallow. Luck seemed to be on her side.

The twins stared down at each other once again with their throbbing hearts. Their breaths were short and sharp, but that didn’t stop their burning courage. Assassins don’t fight without the intent to kill their target.

"You haven’t changed one bit." Spat the half-breed charging forward recklessly.

"What do you know of me, you monstrosity!" Grunted Kitana before kneeing Mileena’s stomach. She landed a punch to her cheek before preparing her fan.

Mileena stumbled to the ground. Heels clicked against the ground and the Edenian stepped closer. She watched as Kitana lifted the fan above her head.

The blue assassin took one final look at Mileena, "Farewell, sister."

"That is no way to treat your sibling." Said a deep croaky voice, catching Kitana’s attention.

"Despicable swine. Do you think my father will stand for this...th-these abominations you created here?" Stuttered the Edenian.

Kitana gripped the sorcerer’s sleeve tightly as she lead him to the emperor, limping. As she took staggering steps up the stairs, she tugged at Shang Tsung. Although, he showed little resistance. She continued to do so anyway.

A lot of people advise others to have no expectations to avoid the burden of disappointment. When Shao Kahn laughed at Kitana, mocking her honest loyalty, that’s when the burden’s incurable curse flowed through her. Accompanying the burden was betrayal. The princess has always perceived her father as a man that loved her for who she was. But in reality, his love for Kitana was materialistic. She was simply his tool for Kombat. Nothing more.

The Tarkatans, who were standing idly by the emperor, forcefully dragged Kitana to the tower who with her heavy eyes and aching body, half-heartedly gave in. She hung her head shamefully. Her confidence slipped through her fingers along with the last of her ‘family’. A fluttering petal, powerless and forlorn, has now been stepped into the dirt.

Meanwhile, the sorcerer was back in the flesh pits retrieving Mileena. He sighed as he found the half-breed leaning on the side of the table she awoke on, head buried in her knees she hugged loosely. Shang Tsung’s footprints weren’t enough to spark her curiosity.

Shao Kahn ordered the sorcerer to go retrieve his ‘true daughter’ from the flesh pits to which the sorcerer obliged. But instead of doing it immediately, he decided to sit beside her for the time being. The stench of stray organs and dry blood was no longer a bother for the sorcerer as he looked at Mileena. It seemed just like the day before she was a playful young girl with a flamboyant personality. Since Shao Kahn forbid him from seeing Mileena, this was the first time he’s seen her in millennia. Beaten and broken. Shang Tsung sympathetically placed a hand on his daughter’s back, comforting her the best way he could.

"Why aren’t I perfect like Kitana?" She asked in a tone no louder than a whisper.

"Kitana is far from perfect. You will always be closer to perfection then she’ll ever be." He answered.

Finally looking up from her knees, Mileena looked at the sorcerer with doubtful eyes.

Shang smiled at the sight of her face but immediately turned away. "Let’s get you ready," he said standing up, "Your father is waiting for you."

————

It’s the day where Kung Lao shall rise to victory. Shao Kahn chained Kitana to set an example for all to see in the arena.

Before Raiden, Liu Kang and Kung Lao entered the arena, Mileena entered in a more regal attire. Her long sleeves drifted beside her as she walked towards Kitana. She stood in front of the Edenian with a threatening stare. "Remember this, sweet sister," she said as she gritted her teeth, "It’s not your looks or you skill that makes me despise you. It was never about looks or skill. I hate your arrogance."

"Arrogance?" Questioned Kitana with a weak, trembling voice.

"You have no idea how much effort I need to put in my life to receive a simple praise you were able to get every second. And after all that praise, your arrogance continues to curse you with despicable actions." The words she spat hit Kitana like acid.

"I know I’ve done many despicable things," replied the Edenian with a subconscious determination, "I know how those decisions come back at you and make you regret it. I didn’t want those decisions to haunt me anymore. That’s why I decided to join Raiden."

Mileena scoffed at response before turning to leave. But was stopped when Kitana spoke once again. She turned to the chained Edenian.

"You are not a common person, Mileena," she added, "I apologise for my startling reaction in the flesh pits."

The half-breed turned her back but continued to listen.

"Just remember this," her breaths were becoming short as she struggled in the chains for comfort, "I never looked down on you in the flesh pits... I don’t think I ever did nor do I think I ever will. I believe all fighters are strong. Including you." She paused for a bit before smiling slightly, "That sorcerer seemed to tell you a lot about me since you know so much... I hope they weren’t all bad things..." she let out a soft, breathy laugh.

Mileena froze as she listened to Kitana’s words that held a slight playful tone. The kind-hearted Kitana who accompanied her during her youthful struggles and walked besides her through everything, was still there. She’s still the same person. Mileena turned to face her and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing but silence escaped her lips that hid behind the silk pink veil. Eye contact was becoming a struggle. Kitana’s kind smile filled her with melancholy.

As Mileena walked away to stand beside the emperor’s seat, Kitana began to doze out of reality. She stared forward but didn’t comprehend what she was looking at.

Shang Tsung told Mileena about the spell Kitana was under when they were at the flesh pits. He was not willing to break it. She also found her father’s intentions disgusting, but she shall prove her loyalty to be greater than Kitana’s.

10,000 years flew past faster than arrows. The reunion has brought two of outworld’s deadliest assassins back together. Mileena thought that this was the beginning of a never ending rivalry. But little did she know, she would be along once again.


	6. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a basic summary of what happened at the end of mk9 and mkx so it’s a short chapter (；´∀｀)

Time had been cruel to the princesses.

Kitana finally got to meet her mother for the first time in millennia. But she was not loving.

The earthrealm defenders fought valiantly against the former queen of Edenia. With each one aching all over. Kitana, however, froze as she watched her mother approach her whilst leaving a trail of blood behind her. She saw the others that have been beaten into lifeless bodies that continued to seep blood. The sight of her best friend, Jade, hurt her the most.

Everything seemed to travel so slowly for Kitana at that moment, but she couldn’t rise up against her opponent. She gritted her teeth and her eyebrows curled up in fear as she watched Sindel approaching her, smirking. Sweat continued to crawl down her forehead.

Kitana called out to her mother again and again. Sindel laughed at her cries and continued to fight her mercilessly, knocking Kitana to the ground with great force.

As Sindel forced Kitana’s soul out her body, the princess took one final look at her face. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. Features similar to Kitana. She failed to realise that the woman taking her life, that although looked like Sindel, was not the same loving mother that nourished her as a baby.

Kitana layed with one final thought in her mind. As she felt her cheek touch the cold ground, a tear formed in her eyes, ‘Did these events really happened in my life?’ She questioned herself as thoughts flashed through her mind. ‘I wish I had time to find out...’

Her life finally gave in to death with Liu Kang holding her close. His muffled cries were the last things she listened to.

————

Mileena finally rose to the throne after the death of Shao Kahn and ruled outworld shamefully.

People took advantage of her naivety, with each person she trusted betraying her eventually. Causing her to feel paranoia to anyone she meets.

After being usurped and imprisoned by Kotal, that’s when her heart stopped limping to its desires. She stopped listening to her heart entirely. Tanya was able to give her a glimpse of freedom after breaking her out. Nothing but sheer emotion was what drove her to steal back the throne.

She wanted to forget the past and yet she didn’t want to lose herself along with it. Mileena didn’t want to ruin herself more than she already did.

But, once again, Mileena was captured by Kotal and now declared to be executed. Looking back at the past, she is reminded of Kitana. She remembered her image. Her perfection. Her grace. The memories with her sister were never ending even when it has already ended. Kitana was gone long ago. And yet, she has no confidence to rise above her rival.

The half-breed relised that she was incapable of walking through life alone.

As she kneeled in the tent, arms tightly tied behind her back, she spurted out whatever nonsense came to her mind at the emperor. Her words were like blunt knives blindly thrown in every direction. She was a coward. And she knew it. She hid her fears deep in her heart and forced herself to forget them.

Before her life ended, she began to think of her past decisions. Her heart beated rapidly out her rib cage as she took one final sigh, "Love, in the end, is just a lie..." she whispered to herself, "well... for me anyway..."

They have lived lives full of regret. And fate has decided to give a second chance.


	7. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place years after Kitana becomes empress

"You’re only telling me this information now!?" Questioned the new empress as she looked at Baraka, sternly crossing her arms and tapping her heel. She looked at him with disbelief blooming on her face.

Baraka lightly nodded as he looked down at his feet. For a split second he glanced up only to find Kitana staring at his face. He scratched the back of his neck hoping that Kitana would break the awquard silence that stood between them. But the empress only grew impatient. "I’m sorry, empress," he apologised politely, "I was only able to tell you now because she only got to the camp recently..."

"I see..." replied Kitana as she placed a hand on her cheek and rested her elbow in the palm of her hand. She sighed before turning her attention back to the Tarkatan, "Mileena... I haven’t heard that name in years..."

"She actually wanted to keep her whereabouts a secret from you after she found out you were the empress."

Curiosity consumed Kitana’s mind as she looked up at Baraka with the look of disbelief fading. "Oh?" She said, "Why is that?"

"She said that she doesn’t want to talk about it."

"Is she willing to cooperate with me?"

"It’s quite obvious that she doesn’t since she doesn’t want to see you." Mumbled the Tarkatan before he clamped his teeth shut, unwilling to sound the least bit impolite to the empress.

"Let me see Mileena." Demanded Kitana.

"B-but empre-"

"That’s an order!" Commanded the empress.

Baraka hesitantly obliged and lead Kitana to the Tarkatan camp.

Although she had visited the area many times before, Kitana looked around in awe at the lively camp. Tarkatans filled the area. Groups sat together on logs, laughing together. Others walked, conversing. She watched as the smoke of the large bonfire crawled up the the clouds, then looked down at the energetic children playfully nudging each other as they cooked their meat on long sticks. She smiled at the sight. Her smile quickly disappeared when she remembered the reason she stood at that very spot.

"Where is she?" Asked Kitana.

Baraka pointed at a tattered tent. It was the same kind of tent the other Tarkatans used, the only difference was that the fabric in the entrance weren’t tied open like the others. Pushing the fabric aside, she had an unpleasant welcoming. Kitana pinched her nose as a crease formed on her forehead and let out a few muffled coughs under her hand.

"By the gods..." she looked around waving her other hand, disgusted, "It stinks."

"Get out..." mumbled a soft, tired voice.

Kitana looked at the direction of the voice, into the the dark corner of the tent. She tied the entrance open, allowing light to seep through. The tent was small and cozy, and to her surprise, quite tidy. She looked at the corner again where she could finally see the short camp bed the half-breed layed on, turned away from the empress. Mileena wrapped herself in a thick knitted duvet, unsuitable for Outworld’s daylight heat, and rested her head on a deflated pillow.

"Mileena," Kitana looked at her, frustrated, "At least look at me when I’m talking to you. Show some respect."

Mileena grunted in response. "Get out." She repeated once again, slightly louder.

"You’re not willing to fight?"

"Why? Is it a crime to live in peace?" The half-breed’s words began to sound harsher.

"Peace? Is this what you call peace?" Questioned Kitana as she glanced around the tent once again and presented the emptiness with her hand. "It is impossible to live in peace in this cruel world."

Mileena layed still for a bit before flinging her covers off to the side, revealing her outfit. A pink chest piece with ashy grey shoulder pads. Her arms and feet were bare and showed no sign of injury. She wore tight leggings with a golden chained belt. She stood in front of the empress with a piercing glare.

Kitana returned the look unfazed. She noticed a small, faded scare under her eye but ignored it. "Do you know who I am?" She threatened.

"No. I don’t." She replied bluntly, "When I woke up in the flesh pits, I thought I did. But now, I don’t."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were Kitana. But now seeing you as empress and hearing what Baraka and the other Tarkatans have said about you, you’re no different to I am. Or at least... what I was going to become."

Kitana furrowed her brow, annoyed. "Fool," she mocked, "Kotal has told me of your shameful rule. You drove Outworld into tyranny. You got usurped, imprisoned then executed. How does that make me no different?"

"Tell me, Kitana. What did you aim for? Outworld’s people finally united, equal rights, correct?" Mileena walked around the assassin who kept a fixed gaze at her maskless face. "And what did I aim for? I aimed to rule this realm just like father did. I also wanted to unmearge Edenia."

"There’s not a single correlation I can get from this."

Mileena smirked victoriously at her sister, "Our goals are unreachable, sister." She pointed at Kitana’s face whilst keeping close, "It’s impossible to unite the people and treat them equally if you hold grudges against them. Isn’t it, sister?"

"I don’t hold any grudges to anyone."

"Stop lying. You have an unconscious bias against Outworld since it’s the reason Edenia is gone." Mileena placed her hands on Kitana’s shoulders, "And you have an obvious grudge against me."

Kitana pushed her arms away, "Enough with this quarrel. The reason I came here is because I wanted to reconcile but you don’t seem interested. I don’t know why the thought came to mind but I did anyway. And stop calling me sister. We’re not family, and I’ve never loved you." Kitana stormed out the tent but stopped when Mileena tugged her arm.

"Congratulations... in becoming empress..."

Kitana ignored her, she pulled her arm away and continued to walk with an angered look plastered onto her face. Baraka noticed the frustrated empress and looked into Mileena’s tent to find her staring out, slightly distressed.

Baraka stood in front of Mileena, "Why didn’t you want to see Kitana?"

"If I’m being honest with you," she said with a slight wobble in her voice, "I’d prefer it if I forgot her entirely than resent her for the rest of my life." She was on the verge of tears, "It would hurt less."


	8. Reiko the Invader

Reiko stroked his chin, smirking, as he looked out, into the distance from Shang Tsung’s island. He stood by a roaring green portal that lead the chaos realm to the island. He had formed an army of madmen, thirsty for blood.

He turned to the woman next to him that had long black hair that flowed just below her shoulders. "So..." he said in his deep voice, "Kitana is the empress?"

"Yes, Reiko." She replied in a relaxed tone.

"What a fool. She despises Outworld and then she rules it? How pathetic of her," He mocked, "I know a deal that will get her off the throne... why don’t you get that friend you mentioned while I go negotiate with the empress. I hear he’s strong. Also, stay in the shadows and gather as much information about the empress."

"As you wish." She said, smiling.

"Good. Don’t even think of betraying me. You don’t want to end up like Havik." He threatened.

————

Kitana ran to the entrance of the palace and was greeted by a tall man with slick back hair. "Reiko?" She said as her eyes widened.

"I-I’m sorry, empress..." apologised the guard as he staggered towards Kitana, "we tried to stop him..."

Jade and Kotal rushed towards the commotion only to be silenced by the empress.

"What brings you here, Reiko?" Said Kitana with a furrowed brow.

"My my, empress," Said Reiko, walking towards Kitana with bouncy steps. He leaned down slightly to Kitana’s height, facing her with his hands behind his back, "Where are your manners? At least greet me."

"Enough with this prattle!" She demanded, "Speak what you must."

Reiko grinned, "I plan on taking the throne."

He was distracted by Kitana as she stepped forwards and prepared to swing her fan towards the intruder.

Reiko raised his hand, queuing her to be still, "Let me finish. I plan on taking the throne of Outworld. And you will take the throne of Edenia."

"Edenia?"

"Yes. Edenia. I know a lot about merging and unmerging realms from Shao Kahn. I know how to do it quick. And I was fated to rule Outworld anyway."

Kitana was slightly annoyed at his arrogance, "Fate?"

"Multiple coincidences become fate. Correct?"

"Still... I’m not going to give up the throne that easily..."

Kotal interfered with their conversation. "Jade," he said, "Keep an eye on Reiko while Kitana and I talk."

Jade nodded as they left to a nearby room.

"I hate to admit this, but I think he’s telling the truth..." sighed Kotal, crossing his arms, "Maybe we should give him the throne for now."

"Are you insane!?"

"I said for now."

Kitana tilted her head at the former emperor.

"We’ll make him think that he has the throne. And after he unmerges the realms, we kill him. You can form an army to prepare the attack if needed. I can have Outword’s throne and you can have Edenia’s."

Kitana had never felt so hesitant in her life as she walked back to Reiko. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she stared into his pale eyes. Sweat dampened the roots of her hair as she sighed, "I-I’ll consider your offer." She crossed her arms tightly around her chest, trying to contain her composure.

"What are your doubts?" Reiko replied.

"I want to keep my people and my allies safe, of course."

"If that’s all you’re doubtful of, then I can assure you that I will not resort to violence unless you attack me or my army."

"You have an army?" Asked Kitana nervously.

The man let out a short mocking laugh as he watched the empress attempt to hide her fear towards him. "If you even think of attacking me now or when I have the throne, you and your friends will never see the light of day." He observed Kitana’s nervous behaviour before turning away. "I guess it’s settled then." Said Reiko as he left.

Kitana felt dizzy with fear as thoughts swirled through her mind. Jade placed a hand on her back for comfort.

"What have I got myself into? Why now?..."


	9. Old New Friends

Baraka walked up to the half breed that sat slightly fatigued on a log in front of a large fire that danced proudly in front of her. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together as she looked up at the Tarkatan, who waited patiently for her attention.

"You have visitors." He said bluntly.

Mileena turned her attention back to the blazing flames. A visitor this early in the morning? She began to wonder who would come visit her. Jade? Kotal? Kitana? All were very unlikely. But, then again, they seem to be the only people who hold an interest towards Mileena, good or bad, outside the camp. Although she was curious to find out, she stayed quiet.

Baraka sighed in response to her silence, "Mileena, they’re right here."

She felt as if he read her mind. As she looked up, she was greeted by a woman and a man. The woman was slightly taller than her. She had fair dark skin and long black hair. Her bangs were slightly scruffy and her eyes glowed like pearls. The man was tall. He wore a purple mask that covered his face. Mileena found his clothing rather regal. He seemed slightly disgusted by the environment.

"Who are they?" She asked Baraka.

"Tanya and Rain. You worked with them in the past."

"The past? I haven’t worked with anyone in tha pa-...oh..." She relised that he meant the Mileena that desperately tried to take back the throne from Kotal. "Sorry..." she mumbled quietly. It almost came out as a whisper.

Mileena moved from the middle of the log to the side, giving the two room to sit. Tanya sat besides her with Rain sitting at the other end. An awkward silence lingered around them like a thick fog.

Tanya stared at Mileena who continued to watch the fire. She had always thought that she would cry if she ever found Mileena once again. But instead, she got a very bad feeling. A bad feeling that even though fate has given Mileena a second chance to meet her again, her fate will continue to be pitiful until the very end. And then she felt frightened about herself. She didn’t want to go through hell again.

Rain also watched the fire with melancholy rapidly filling his heart. Mileena was the reason his life became so difficult, but at least he had something to do and a plan for the future. Right now, he’s at a dead end.

The three sat together. Tanya told Mileena about the endless journeys they travelled together. They laughed together. They became sad together. They enjoyed each other’s company.

Tanya hesitated as she turned to Mileena, "Mileena, do you remember me?"

Mileena answered without turning her head, "Yes..." her answer surprised Tanya. "I remember how my father would sometimes chain you up in the arena."

"Oh..." replied the Edenian, slightly disappointed.

"Your long hair has always bothered me." Mileena added without a second thought.

"She did cut her hair after you told her to," Rain interrupted, "However, she did such a bad job." He laughed smugly as he shielded his face from Tanya who prepared to slap him with her bare hand.

Mileena watched as they argued. She found the situation quite comical. She couldn’t help but laugh in amusement. The smiles soon ran away into oblivion. Mileena turned to the Edenians and they looked into the slits of her golden eyes, "Please stop the argument... I’d like to ask, how do I know I can trust you two?" She asked.

"You have nothing to lose, Mileena." Said Rain.

Mileena couldn’t help but agree.

————

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set, filling the sky with an auburn glow. Baraka called the Tarkatans to gather at the centre where Kitana stood. His voice roared through the whole camp. Mileena sat on the ground outside her tent with Tanya and Rain beside her. The crowd covered the view of the empress. Once everyone went silent, they listened to Kitana.

Kitana looked at the crowd that has gathered before she spoke, "We have found a threat on Shang Tsung’s island. Kotal has gone and investigated the area in secret. There is portal there leading the Chaos Realm there and an army of madmen. I have a plan to attack with your help."

The Tarkatans turned to each other, mumbling their thoughts.

"I know that this will be a dangerous mission. I don’t want to lose any lives in the fight, which is why I have come up with a plan." There was an obvious confidence in her tone, "Reiko holds the portal stone, Kotal, Jade and I will attack him while you attack the army. There’s only about one hundred men. We easily outnumber them. The attack will commence in a couple of days. Will you fight for Outworld?"

The crowd cheered. The Tarkatans began to feel confident. Their throbbing hearts were burning with ambition. Eager for the battle. Mileena and the former rebels stayed silent. They seemed to be the only ones that weren’t interested about the fight.

Kitana spoke to Baraka as the crowd began to scatter, giving room for Mileena to finally see the empress.

"Kitana is the empress?" Questioned Rain.

"I know right," scoffed Tanya, "She’s done nothing but complain about Outworld and now she’s ruling it."

Mileena stood, ignoring their comments. She looked at Kitana who glanced at her for a moment before turning to return to the palace.

As Kitana walked to the carriage that would lead her back to the palace, she was greeted by Jade. Her best friend looked at her, worried. "I don’t think that this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Replied the empress.

"We don’t know if Reiko was bluffing when he said that he would kill us if we did fight back."

"We don’t know if he’ll free Edenia either... we’ll talk about this tomorrow. It’s getting late, we must head to the palace now."

Jade sighed with a slight feeling of fear as she stepped into the carriage.

Mileena watched as they left the camp. And even though she was surrounded by hundreds of others, she felt alone. The people around her were nothing more than mere bystanders in her life. Kitana treated everyone like family. And they treated her the same. There was not a single person in this hell of a realm she wouldn’t protect against evil. Mileena was unsure about herself. She began to think. Mileena thought that Kitana was the stranger in the beginning. But on second thought, it was her.


	10. Determination?

It was yet another long day in Outworld that seemed to drag itself ever so slightly in each passing minute. Kotal and his soldiers did their daily lookout of the empire. Kitana huffed as she ran down the stairs of the palace to the meeting room. Something urgent. Pushing the double doors aside desperately, she was greeted by a menacing laugh. Her eyes widened at what she witnessed. Beside the long row of chairs stood two people.

"Jade!" She called out in a state of fear.

Jade was only able to grunt in response. Reiko gripped his hand tightly around Jade’s jaw, pulling her head up slightly, as he held a dagger up to her neck.

"Let go of her you monster!" Commanded the empress.

"I did warn you. You planned an attack when I told you not to. What do you think of me? A joke?" His deep voice was menacing and his eyes glowed like the moon in a pitch black sky. His smile stretched across his cheeks as he began to bring the blade closer and closer to the Edenian’s throat, "Move and I will end her in one quick swipe."

Kitana clenched her fist. She kept her feet still but her heart continued to pound violently against her ribs. "Put the blade down!" She shouted.

"Your voice is weak," he mocked in an unusually monotoned voice, "If Shao Kahn shouted the same thing at me, I would do more than stop. I would hide in the corner. I would fear for my life. But you? Your voice is nothing but a mere wimper, begging for me to stop." He gripped the knife tighter as the glimmering blade finally made contact with Jade’s skin. Reiko smiled at the sight of Kitana’s increasing frustration, maniacally laughing. His expression quickly changed to a serious look. "Repeat what I say."

Kitana growled in anger. Her dark brown eyes became pale at the sight. She gritted her teeth and wrinkled her brow even more at his request.

"I, Kitana, will vow my loyalty to the new emperor, Reiko! Repeat it!" He commanded as Jade wimpered under his hand.

She gritted her teeth and her brows twitched at the sound of her best friend, "S-stop it...please..." she begged helplessly, "Let her go..."

"That’s not what I said!" He snapped, "Repeat what I told you!"

"I... I, Kitana..." she hesitated, " I, Kitana, vow my loyalty... to the new emperor, Reiko..."

"Louder!"

"I, Kitana, will vow my loyalty to the new emperor, Reiko!" It came out like a squeal for help. Kitana felt ashamed of herself.

"Good." He said calmly as he let go of Jade. But instead of placing his dagger back to his belt, he placed it on his own neck. He sliced his throat, leading the knife from one side to the other. Blood began to seep out but stopped not long after. His wound healed by itself in a great speed. Blood magic. He threatened the Edenians once again with a smile before leaving.

Jade collapsed onto her knees, she supported her body with one arm and placed the other hand on her throat, gently stroking the area the blade touched. Luckily, there was no injury. She looked up to find Kitana walking towards her with a slight tremor in her steps. Jade stood and smiled at her best friend, indicating that she was okay.

Kitana sighed out the last bits of air her lungs held on to before she pulled closer a nearby chair. While she sat, she stared out as she felt the shame build up.

Jade noticed her distress. She stepped in front of the seated empress before she leaned down where their faces were equally levelled. She looked into Kitana’s fluttering lashes that hid her eyes that were filled to the brink with sadness and a mixture of other negative feelings.

Kitana leaned her forehead into the crook of Jade’s neck and closed her eyes. Jade’s warmth comforted her slightly. Her warm smile and warm heart were not enough to erase the anger that had built up inside her, but it was enough ease her pain for now. She felt Jade lightly place a hand on her back, hushing the anger with her gentle breath. Kitana reached out to her other hand. She gripped it tightly as her best friend continued to hush the pain.

"Is this really worth it?" Kitana mumbled.

"The attack should still commence even if he says otherwise," replied Jade

"I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. I don’t think I should do this."

"Kitana, this fight is for your realm. Your people." Explained Jade.

"You doubted my plan at first. What caused a change in opinion?"

"You’re the empress. I realised that you’re willing to do anything to protect your people. So please, Kitana, protect us."

"I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose anymore people... take me to the camp. I’m not leading a fight will result in more deaths..."

Although Jade doubted her decision, she replied, "yes... empress..." as those words escaped her lips, she felt Kitana grip harder. Her weary heart couldn’t take anymore strain than it already has.

They took a carriage, sitting opposite each other. As the distance to the Tarkatan camp began to close, the wound that festered on Kitana’s heart began to decay even further. The ambiguous thoughts that lingered in her mind haunted her more than multiple nightmares in one sleep. She stepped out the carriage, pulling a thin, silk, blue mask over her nose. Hiding the shame seemed to be her only option. She listened to the dry laughter of joy that surrounded her at the camp. Glee. Confidence. All will soon disappear sooner or later.

Baraka smiled at the empress’ company but that soon faded into a look of distress the second Kitana broke the news. "W-what?" He couldn’t believe the words mumbled to him by the empress.

"There will be no fight," she repeated to the Tarkatan, slightly louder, "I’m sorry..."

"Empress, we have to fight! Outworld is in danger!"

"I’m sorry. I can’t..." She was cut off when she felt her hand being held. Looking down, she saw a young boy, smiling.

"Please take care of my father in the fight. Stay strong empress!" Cheered the child.

Kitana ignored the child’s encouragement, pulling her hand away from his grip. As she walked away, Baraka walked beside her, arguing, while the child begged for an explanation only to trip and fall. Kitana turned instinctively to help, but images of Reiko flashed through her mind when she stepped closer. Fear. She turned away once again and walked in a faster pace. Although Baraka roared for an explanation, all seemed like a muffled mumbled to Kitana.

Kitana stood by the carriage with Jade at her side. Jade interfered Baraka, indicating him to stop. The Tarkatan growled before he spontaneously kicked down piles of firewood, causing a loud racket.

The Tarkatans heard the commotion and began to talk between themselves. Fear began to spread throughout the camp like wildfire.

Mileena walked up the the child, blind about the empress’ change of plan. She picked the boy back onto his feet. She kneeled down as she patted the dust off his loose trousers before standing.

As Mileena turned away, the child tugged at her fingertips, "Can you lead the army?" Requested the Tarkatan child that was on the verge of tears.

"Kitana will be leading the army. Not me," She explained.

"She said she couldn’t do it," he sniffed. His voice became fragile.

"If she doesn’t want to fight then fine. What harm will that do?’

"The realm is in danger! Of course we need to fight!" The boy cried, "she promised to keep us safe!"

Mileena looked away. ‘She promised’... those words echoed in her mind. She looked back at the past when Kitana held her by the shoulders with determination filling her eyes and a bright smile. The whole universe could see her smile. Her determination made the darkest nights into the brightest days. And again when she announced the battle. She shared her boldness and confidence to the people. Mileena found that quite admirable. Mileena stared at the direction of where Kitana stood idly, talking to Jade, squinting from the sun’s beam. The slits in her golden eyes widened at the sight of her sister. Kitana has shared her determination to the rest of the clan, but why not her?

The boy tugged her hand once again, "Will you do it?"

Mileena blinked, slightly distracted, "Look, kid... I don’t fight anymore. I don’t want to because I don’t want to get imprisoned again. I don’t have any money to bail me out."

Mileena turned to walk back to her tent but the boy kept a tight grip, his feet were anchored to the ground. The half-breed noticed the thin rivers of tears flowing down his cheek and kneeled down to his level. The boy rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a single coin. "Is this enough?" His voice quivered.

"Of course not," She replied heartlessly.

The boy guided her hand up and placed the gold in her palm anyway. Wrapping his small hands around her fingers, making sure she held the coin and accepted it gratefully. "Please," he begged, "my father is all I have left. Please look after him in the fight."

"I’ll consider it, okay?" She smiled before leaving the child and sat in her tent. The ground beneath her was dry and uncomfortable and the wall behind her was nothing but a sheet of fabric. But all she payed attention to was the gold she held in her fingers. The coin twisted and turned in her fingers as she fiddled with it. And after taking a closer look, she noticed her father’s face, intricately chiselled onto the coin’s surface. It surprised her that these still had even the least bit of value to them. She sighed at the reminder of the endless training he forced upon her and Kitana.

She looked out at the carriage, and saw Kitana and Jade preparing themselves to leave. ‘Kitana is a coward,’ She thought, bitterly.


	11. Go home, Kitana

Before Kitana could even step foot into the carriage, her arm was tugged with a excessive force, she got dragged onto her back to which she rolled back onto her feet. Mileena elbowed her stomach before punching her chin. She grabbed Kitana’s shoulders and dug her thumbs onto the empress’ throat. Mileena stared intently at her eyes, an expression of despair plastered on her beautiful face. Kitana gasped as she felt the pressure on her throat begin to increase.

"You said you would do it. You would lead the army. You would fight for Outworld’s sake!" Cried Mileena.

"I can’t," Kitana grunted.

"Why not?"

"I just can’t do it..."

Mileena took her thumbs off her throat but continued to hold her shoulders tightly, "Yes you can! You’re the empress!" Her voiced cracked as the anger began to build, increasing the difficulty of holding it in. Mileena was so close, Kitana could feel her breath caress her lips.

"I said I can’t do it."

"You promised the Tarkatans, and the rest of Outworld, that you would protect them. You’re the empress. You must keep your promise with the citizens."

"For just one second," Said Kitana, holding up her index finger, "I pretended to be an empress. When in reality, I’m not."

"Stop talking nonsense. A lot of your people will die!"

"I have no choice... that’s why I’m not an empress."

Mileena had reached her breaking point. She pushed Kitana away and stepped forward before she punched her face once again, her knuckles dug into her cheek. "I thought you were better than me!" She said with a sternness in her tone, "it turns out you’re the same."

Kitana was knocked onto the ground, Mileena began to kick her unmercifully before Jade stepped in. Jade grabbed Mileena from under her arms and pulled her away. The half-breed broke free of her grip.

"You! Go to the east side of the camp and get Tanya and Rain. Bring them to the centre." Commanded Mileena

"Wh-What! What are they doing here? I won’t do it." Jade retaliated.

"Do it, Jade," Kitana weakly whimpered.

Jade was left with no option. She listened to Kitana and left quickly to get the rebels.

"And you," threatened Mileena, pointing at her helpless sister, "You cowardice imbicile! You fake! Pretender! Since you don’t know what to do, I’ll tell you, empress!" She mocked.

Kitana watched as she began to calm down, Mileena’s features looked softer.

"Go home, Kitana."

The ride back to the palace seemed longer than usual. The carriage’s old crooked wheels that hopped over even the tiniest of pebbles no longer was a bother. Kitana looked back at the time she was declared empress. The cheers that filled the arena as she looked out in awe, have now scattered. They gave their trust to the new empress. They didn’t care about her past, they were looking forward to a brighter future. Kitana’s rule was a success and full of justice. Why now is she beginning to fail?

Kitana sighed as her sight began to blur. She blinked the tears away. She would never cry, even with no one in sight. Kitana hung her head shamefully until she arrived at the foot of the palace.

Kotal greeted her at the entrance, "Afternoon, empress. May I ask, where is Jade?"

"She needed to help the Tarkatans with... something," she lied.

"I see..." replied the former emperor, raising an eyebrow, "The fight on Shan Tsung’s island is no longer happening, correct?"

"Yes."

"That bastard, using Jade like that." He grunted.

"Have the Osh-tekk found anything suspicious?"

"No, but we are on high alert."

"Good," praised Kitana, unemotionally.

Kitana walked through the endless halls of the palace. She looked at the vacant room that was strangely placed next to hers before entering her own bedchamber. She sat at the edge of her bed and thought about her past. This was the same room she ran to, crying in pain when she was younger. Her nose wrinkled at the horrid memories of her traumatisation. Her hatred. Her father.

"I’m doing this because I’m scared," she whispered to herself quietly, "I made this choice to benefit myself, I’m sorry."

She stood to close the door but froze when she saw a stranger. A small child with skin as fair as hers, bruises and blood spotted around her body, and a look of disappointment plastered on her face that stared at Kitana’s. She squinted her eyes at the girl, only to be bombarded by the memories of Shao Kahn. His commands. His voice. His eyes. The recollection of images of her, lying weakly on the ground, bleeding, crying for help. Kitana blinked, and the girl disappeared.

Kitana approached the door and shut it gently. She gripped on the doorknob, "No matter how far I run away," she trembled, "You always come back and haunt me."


	12. Stop Running Away

The sun was beginning to set. An auburn glow veiled the sky.

"You’re going to lead the attack?" Tanya’s eyes widened at the sudden request.

Mileena nodded, "yes." She looked around at the people seated around the piles of burnt wood and ashes with her. Baraka was on her right, Rain and Tanya were on her left. Baraka, Rain and Tanya looked back at her glare. Mileena pursed her lips, "I will be leading the fight. However, I will need your help."

They exchanged looks.

"Say, if you do lead the fight, however, it only leads many to perish or to serious injury. What will you do then?" Tanya tilted her head.

"I don’t know." The half-breed answered.

Rain grimaced at Mileena’s response. He slipped his mask off and wiped the sweat off his forehead before looking at the half-breed, grouching.

"That’s why I’ll be needing your help." Mileena clasped her hands together and rested her elbows on her knees, "and if that does happen, I’ll try my best to fix it. What do you think?"

Tanya smiled, "Alright. I’ll help you. Rain?"

The prince objected, "I’m not willing to die at this moment." He stood but was pulled back down by Tanya. He strapped his mask back on before presenting the look of annoyance in his eyes. "I would fight, however, we don’t have our weapons." Tanya nudged him with her elbow.

"We have an abundance of weapons in the camp." Baraka clarified.

Rain sighed, but this time, he was grinning under his mask. "Fine," he said, "I’ll help. I don’t have anything better to do." He looked at Mileena, "I like your persistence."

Although it seemed like Mileena pursed her lips, she smiled faintly at the Demi-god’s compliment. "Then it’s settled," she said and looked at the Edenians, "Follow me, I’ll get your weapons."

The two followed her to a tent that was filled with blades neatly arranged. Spears, claws, swords. Baraka wasn’t lying. They seemed to have everything. Rain began to eye a sword that fitted his liking. A long thin blade with patterns of roses and thorns engraved on the side with a golden handle. He reached out, only to be stopped by Mileena.

"I’ll choose a weapon for you." She said calmly.

Rain huffed in annoyance as he and Tanya listened to the metal clang in contact to each other. Mileena pulled out a pair of scimitars. She held the, out in front of her, flashing the glorious blades at the Ednians, particularly Rain.

The handle was equivalent to that of a katana. A black ribbon was tied around a golden handle creating a line of diamonds. The blades weren’t as long as the sword Rain drooled over but were long enough to penetrate two bodies in one stab from the tip to the guard. The blades were thin around the guard but widened slightly closer to the top.

"Nice blades," Said Rain as he stared at the scimitars, "They’re pretty, but their blunt."

"Sharpen them, prince." She handed the scimitars to Rain and he gripped them tightly. He left the tent, eyes glued to the blades, to sharpen them to his likeness. Mileena turned to Tanya, "You use bladed tonfas?"

Tanya looked up with a lost for words. She nodded instead.

"I’d prefer it if no blades were thrown since were dealing with a large crowd." Mileena stared at the weapons aligned across the tent. She sighed, "I don’t know what to get for you..."

"Ahem."

Mileena and Tanya turned and was greeted by Jade who was holding a naginata in her hands. She handed the naginata to Tanya, smiling. Tanya accepted the weapon but refused to make any eye contact.

Jade turned to Mileena, "Tanya has some experience with the naginata, or so I’ve heard. Flips and impressive tricks. I think she’ll work well with it."

"Thanks." Said Tanya, adjusting her grip on the wooden handle.

They stepped out and sat back down around the wood pile. Baraka gave off sparks that set the dry wood ablaze.

"You want to help us?" Questioned Mileena.

Jade smiled at the half-breed, "It won’t hurt to have more allies, would it?" She looked towards Tanya, "I know that the both of us ended on a bad foot, this is probably the only time we’ll be working together. You wouldn’t mind calling me an ally, would you?"

"No I don’t," Tanya scoffed, "because there’s just no such thing as an eternal ally."

"Nor is there such thing as an eternal enemy." Jade’s tone gave off a calming aura, leaving Tanya speechless.

Rain returned from sharpening his swords and sat in the circle, excited to give his new weapons a try.

"Everybody’s here. Let’s begin." Said Mileena.

They planned through the night, listing an endless amount of strategies they can preform against their foes. In the morning, they spoke to the Tarkatans and planned formations around the island, careful for a low casualty rate. Jade was able to give a thorough description of the area due to her connections with the Osh-Tekk. The Tarkatan’s confidence, once again, began to burn as bright as the fire that danced beside Mileena and her team through their private meetings. Sleeps were short but that didn’t stop them. Weapons were distributed in the morning and the team grew tired.

The morning before the attack, they rested. The boat to the island was prepared by the Tarkatans. Emergency aid was set on the boat for the journey home. Although the fight placed a heavy weight on Mileena’s shoulders, she felt as if she could finally relax. Mileena and her team dozed off in her tent with Rain laying on the camp bed with the others laying on thin sheets of fabric placed on the ground for the tiniest bit of comfort. They mustn’t let their fatigue cause them trouble during the attack.

————

"Kitana," Said Kotal, "it has been a week since Jade’s visit to the camp."

"I did go and check on her a couple days ago and I offered to take her back, but she told me that everything was fine and she doesn’t mind staying a bit longer." Replied the Edenian.

The Osh-Tekk raised an eyebrow, "That sounds rather suspicious. Please go and check on her tomorrow. I find it difficult to travel that far, even on horseback." He pointed out his injury, from Shao Kahn, that was healing ever so slightly. "My healing process has decreased rapidly ever since I started to fight again. The difficulty to preform simple tasks is increasing."

"I understand, Kotal. I’ll go check on her tomorrow." She reassured him.

————

When morning came, the Tarkatans boarded the ship by the beach. Tanya approached Mileena. "Can I have a mask, Mileena?"

Mileena turned her attention to the Edenian, crossing her arms, "A mask? Go sort your hair out first. It’s too long. Then ask Rain for his mask."

Tanya touched the ends of her silky, long hair and caressed it with with her fingertips, "yes emp-... Mileena." She bit her teeth at her mistake before tying her hair into a ponytail.

"I’m not giving my precious mask." Declared the Demi-god.

Mileena began to grow frustrated, "Just do it, please. Board the ship, we’ll leave in about fifteen minutes."

Mileena watched as Jade guided the Tarkatans to the ship. Tanya and Rain looked over the side of the ship with curiosity, watching the lazy ocean roll onto the shore and drag itself back into the ocean. Jade finally boarded the ship after the Tarkatans. Now, it was Mileena’s turn. She took a deep breath, wishing herself luck (knowing very well that luck was for the ill-prepared). But before she could even take a single step towards the ship, her arm was tugged. She turned to find Kitana.

"Mileena, don’t do this." She begged.

The half-breed pulled her arm away, "I’m fine. So don’t worry about anything and stay still." She attempted to walk away but was once again stopped by the empress.

"Mileena... please!"

Mileena gritted her teeth as she pulled her hand away then clenched her fists, "Dont try and stop me, empress." Her brows sunk and her nose wrinkled at Kitana’s vexatious persistence, "I said I’m fine so don’t worry about me or even try to comfort me!"

Kitana thought to herself, slightly confused, ‘she expected me to comfort her? I had no intention to.’

"Nothing you do or say will save me so I don’t fall or waiver. Stay still." Mileena’s voice began to tremble, "I want to keep you safe. I want to protect you."

Kitana reached her hand out once again, but it was already too late, Mileena had already walked away. Her hand hung beside her waist as she watched the half-breed walk away. She didn’t attempt to run towards her or even call her name once again, she chose to stand still instead.

Although she was accompanied by the crashing waves and swaying trees, she felt alone. She walked back, her head hung low throughout the carriage ride.

"How’s Jade doing at the camp?" Asked Kotal, curiously.

"Jade is helping with the attack on Shane Tsung’s island."

"What! I thought that attack was cancelled!"

Kitana sighed, "It turns out that they have been planning this attack for a week. I don’t think there’s much to worry about other than..." she began to think. And then she remembered, "blood magic...They don’t know about Reiko’s blood magic!"

"They also don’t know the current status of the island since the secret investigations ended when the decision was made to cancel the attack." He panicked.

"Kotal, we must aid them... but Reiko. He threatened me more than anyone in this fight. He told me that he would kill us and the people without warning."

"Stop thinking about yourself, empress, and think about the people in danger because of this attack!" He hesitated as he looked at Kitana, "it was a mistake to cancel it. So you must fix your errors, empress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s what Tanya and Rain look like ^_^  
> 


	13. Redemption

The boat swayed and rocked to the waves, slightly tossing the many people abroad it. They waited patiently for their arrival as the old wood creeked from the harsh movement.

Mileena stood at the front of the ship alone with a lot in her mind. No matter how much preparation they would work on, it would always feel lacking at the end. Whether or not it will turn out successful, she was also unsure of.

The image of the fallen island began to form through the thick fog that surrounded them. Mileena kept her eyes upon the coast that was slowly approaching them.

"There it is!" Said Jade, "The island!"

Mileena, having no better answer ready, nodded and said, "Get the army ready."

The Island was faced with the Tarkatans’ fixed glazed eyes that gradually grew hungry for a fight of their life. A fight that keeps their freedom ensured. However, for Mileena, she felt as if there was something very awful planned by Reiko. Was she being paranoid? She couldn’t tell. Jade also felt the same. The look of terror that morphed on Kitana’s face after Reiko let go of her didn’t disappear the second he pulled the dagger away, but only worsened. Jade thought that Kitana must’ve seen something she didn’t.

Tanya, Rain and Baraka joined them, eyeing the view.

Mileena turned to Baraka, "remember the plan. You’ll lead the Tarkatans to fight his army. Don’t be surprised if the number is larger than anticipated. We don’t know how much he’s done over this period of time. Jade, Rain and Tanya will fight alongside me against Reiko."

"Is it really necessary to have four people fight one?" Asked Rain.

"I think Mileena is correct in thinking that we should," Replied Jade, "Reiko is our priority since he holds the portal stone and that he’s our biggest threat. Once we defeat him, that’s when we can help fight his army."

Tanya adjusted the large mask, tightening it as she sighed in preparation.

They looked up mildly as the boat began to scrape itself in the shallow water, recognising every post, tree and the gloomy atmosphere the island continued to hold. Not a single latent echo or a single squeak or even a soft, lonely sigh lingered. Although it was quiet, it was not empty. As they inched closer, an army of about two hundred men became visible, almost double the amount of Mileena’s. They lined up shoulder to shoulder, one behind the other, as if they were expecting their arrival. Right behind them, a few meters away, stood the man himself. Reiko.

"Strange..." observed Jade.

Mileena ignored her and held her hand out back, her palm faced the Tarkatans. The second the ship creeked to the impact of the sand, she swung her arm forwards, pointing at their foes. "Charge!!" She commanded.

The Tarkatans roared as they leaped off the side, landing in the shallow water with damp sand squelching under their boots. Their eager blades struck through the madmen’s thin leather armour. Knife-like teeth periced through the last bits of flesh that clung onto their bodies. The Chaorealmers failed to fight back, landing shallow cuts on the Tarkatans. Baraka roared, tearing bodies in half along with his people.

During this time, Mileena and the Edenians sliced through the crowd of madmen before coming face to face with Reiko. Their ears deafened by the agonising cries that echoed behind them and throughout the island.

Rain was the first to attack. Without a stagger, he sprung forwards, raising his swords above his head and swinging them down as he landed. Reiko dodged his irrational attack flawlessly leading Rain to twist his body, swinging his right blade first, slicing his arm guard before swinging his left, a long cut was laid on his back.

Reiko stumbled forwards and was bombarded by the swings of Jade’s bo stick. Hitting him right then left, above then below. He grabbed his dagger, agitated, before mindlessly swinging at the Edenian, backing himself to the leaning trees and dead bushes.

"No! Please! No more!" He begged, kneeling on the sand, "Done come any closer!"

Mileena rebelled against his plea, and slowly stepped forward. She begun to feel a light tension as she tried to bring her foot forward. Looking down, a thread as thin as hair glistened around her foot. She realised, "A trap!" She managed to teleport herself closer to Reiko as spikes snapped into place where she was standing. Her eyes let off an eager, restless motion as her sais clashed with his dagger.

"Kitana played smart and turned my rules, didn’t she? Sending you to fight instead of herself. Don’t underestimate me, Mileena," he laughed, "There are many more traps where the Tarkatans are fighting, so you better hurry up."

"You bastard..." She grunted as she struggled to keep his dagger away.

"Mileena! The portal stone!" Called Jade.

The half-breed looked down and saw the stone tightly attached to his belt by his waist. She kneed his stomach, piercing her sais through his wrists, and reached down only to have him jump away.

Tanya dug the blade of her naginata into the sand and vaulted over, flipping her body. She kicked the back of his head before grabbing the end of the stick, swinging the blade onto his abdomen and cutting his belt.

Mileena picked the stone up quickly. Reiko leaped towards Mileena and attempted to reach out and grab it but Mileena’s quick reaction enabled her to grab his collar, trip his steps and slam his body against the ground, pinning him down from behind the neck. She tossed the stone into the air and Jade swung her stick, shattering it into tiny crystals. The portal in the distance roared as it withered away.

She placed a foot on Reiko’s back. A realisation lead her eyes to widen in shock. The large cut Rain sliced on his back has mysteriously vanished.

The panic rose when the sound of wood snapping and spontaneous squeals filled the air. The traps.

Mileena turned for a quick moment and Reiko took her distraction to his advantage, slicing her forearm and pushing her off.

Rain quickly lunged forward with his arm outstretched, pointing his scimitar at the cunning devil, Reiko, who stepped back before kneeing the prince’s chin. He fell on the ground and the surroundings blurred.

Jade dashed forward and attempted to kick him, however, this only lead to Reiko grabbing her leg. Her threw the assassin towards a trap that bit her leg, severely injuring her. As he stepped closer to the struggling Edenian, another suddenly appeared in front of him with a bright golden glow. Tanya.

She hovered her hand about an inch away from his faded grin, "Dodge this." Light crackles of sparks appeared on her palm before a bright flame burst, temporarily blinding his ghostly eyes.

He stepped back, digging his fingertips into his eyes and shouted in agony as he felt his face hiss to the sudden heat. She swung her naginata in circles above her head and twisted her body, slicing his chest multiple times.

It was the perfect opportunity to attack. Mileena rushed towards him, sending him to the air with a ball roll and exposed the front of his torso as he began to collapse back to the sand. She prepared her sais and begun to stab him swiftly. One to his chest, one to his stomach and a third stab came not even a second after the last. But somehow, her speed was outwitted. Reiko grabbed her arms before pushing the heel of his boot to her stomach.

He kept a tight grip on her arms as her feet left the ground and swung his arms down, slamming her body to the ground. Reiko grinned as he placed a foot on her back. He leaned down, reaching for her hair, and pulled. Mileena squealed. Her back felt as if it was going to fold over itself.

Tanya attempted to attack but froze when he lifted his foot and stomped on the half-breed’s head and twisted his foot, burying her face further into the sand.

"Don’t come any closer," he said kneeling by Mileena’s head. He tugged her hair once again, revealing her bloodied face. Her own blood spilled through her teeth and more down her nose. "I shall not give Mileena the shame of dying this way."

Tanya huffed at his words as she tightened the grip of her naginata. Rain, who’s consciousness was slowly slipping through his fingers, crawled towards Jade and attempted to free her from the trap’s teeth.

Reiko noticed him at the corner of his eye and flicked a shuriken at Rain’s direction. A shallow cut was sliced from his cheek to his top lip. Rain pressed a hand over the cut, muffling his grunts.

All hope seemed to be lost as Mileena and her team failed to take down their one and only target. The Tarkatans’ struggle continued to increase as slumped bodies were carried to the ship, desperate for aid. The army of Tarkatans was decreasing rapidly. Baraka struggled to maintain their safety.

Until...

BAHOON!

BAHOON!

BAHOOOOON!!!

The horn of a ship rung their ears.

Passionate cries filled the air as an army of about one hundred osh-tekk charged into battle. Along with them, Erron Black. He jumped down along with his beloved rifle and aimed towards the enemy’s twisted expressions. Bang! They were dead in one hit.

A Chaosrealmer attempted to slice his torso but was only blocked by Erron’s gun. "Are you good with guns?" The madman mocked.

"Not that I have to be in this range," his deep husky voice intimidated him, "but I’m a fucking surgeon with this thing." Erron pressed the rifle’s barrel against his stomach and shot repeatedly, creating a fountain of blood and organs.

There was one more.

Reiko let go of Mileena and stepped back, weary of his surroundings. He turned his attention to the coast, the ship, the trees. No one. Also, Tanya was gone. He felt the naginata peirce through his back and digging through the ground, immobilising him. Reiko looked up.

Kitana.

She swiftly waved her fan and sliced a chunk of his crown off. His body slumped loosely.

Kitana raced towards her best friend and pulled the trap apart. Luckily for Jade, the spikes were blunt. Any sharper and they would’ve pierced through her bones. Jade used her stick to stand and face the empress. Next was Rain. She slung his arm around her shoulders and got him back onto his feet. He blinked thoroughly as he tried to get his vision back. Finally, Mileena. Mileena has already sat up, slouching. Kitana offered a hand but was violently waved off by the half-breed.

She attempted to stand but a sharp feeling bolted up her back. She grunted, stumbling forwards into Kitana’s open arms. Mileena wrapped her arm around Tanya who stood beside them. Kitana let go.

Kitana looked around at the gloomy faces that surrounded her. She sighed, "Why must you all wear shameful masks that hide the true warriors behind it?"

They looked at her, confused. They felt as if they have committed a detestable act and yet, she is praising them.

"The only person that should feel shame is me." Said Kitana as her brows twitched down in disappointment, "I’m here to redeem myself. Please allow me to fight by your side."

Mileena nodded. Kitana returned the light nod.

The empress turned to Mileena and her team, "The bastard’s using blood magic. He’ll be back in a minute or two. I don’t know how strong his blood magic is, nor do I know how to kill the user since they can regenerate. However, I do know that bleeding them out can drastically weaken them. We must spread out when attacking him. When we attack, we can knock him over to another. And if he tries running in another direction, we’ll get him."

Kitana looked out to the people around her who seemed to share her determination of winning. And for the first time in a while, without any doubt, she smiled.

Reiko began to grunt and gargle.

Tanya pulled her naginata out with the body thudding the sand.

His fingers twitched before he pushed his torso off the ground and kneeled with his head slumped over his chest. His head began to form back to normal, with the brain and skull rebuilding itself around the sliced area. He finally looked up and took his first breath since death, ”Kitana..."

They circled around him with their weapons out. Although most of them were bleeding, they refused to leave.

Reiko finally stood straight with his menacing grin he wore proudly, "The empress has joined the battle. Don’t think that I won’t keep my word because you sent over your clone to fight instead."

Kitana snapped her fans open, impervious to his words, before she glanced towards her allies that stood, prepared for battle. There’s no better opportunity than now. "FIGHT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple movie references here XD


	14. Redemption part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it difficult to write fight scenes, especially with multiple people, so this took a while to do. I hope you enjoy it!

The fight has begun. Reiko didn’t know what drove them to keep fighting. The Edenians only seeked for a brighter future. Their sacrifices will pay for them to rise above any enemy that gets in their way. For Outworld’s sake!

There was nothing Reiko could do as he was overwhelmed by the constant slashing. Blood seeped through his wounds, tainting the sand as he failed to advance.

He attempted to jump only to be kicked back down by Mileena who pierced her knife-like teeth into his shoulder. It was followed by Tanya’s flames igniting his skin along with a black fog scattering through the humid air. Reiko grew cautious of his surroundings, twisting and turning his body to face every direction around him.

Rain emerged from the smoke, swinging his swords before commanding the lightning to crash onto Reiko, sending him into the grey air.

Reiko gasped as he felt his spine bend over Jade’s stick and was met with a kick from the Edenian.

As he tumbled to the ground, sending grains of sand into the smoke that began to clear away, spinning fans flew in his direction. He knew who was coming and he was prepared. All he had to do was wait. Heat was rising as the echos of the cries began to subside. He waited. And there she was.

Kitana dived swiftly towards Reiko and held out her bladed fans that knew no fear.

But the first to strike was Reiko.

With his blinding speed, he moved Kitana’s fans out of the way, exposing her torso, gripped his dagger and sliced across her stomach. She chocked on her gasp before he punched her cheek, knocking her away. He approach her aching body, thirsty for blood.

"No!" Yelled Jade, heaving.

Mileena squealed at the sight of the fallen empress, "Kitana!" And dashed towards Reiko, raising her sais.

"Mileena! Don’t act so irrationally! Not now!" Commanded the green assassin.

Mileena threw her sai, piercing through Reiko’s wrist and caused him to drop his blade. She kicked his dagger away from his reach.

"You foolish creature!" He yelled. His eyes widened at Mileena’s action.

Mileena kneeled by the empress’s body, arms outstretched besides her, panting. She shielded the empress’s body with her own. Her eyes hungered to see the sacred vision of him dead. She tensed her lips, exhibiting her fangs, and growled ferociously, threatening him to stay away but also challenging him to approach.

Kitana looked up at the half-breed as her eyes quivered from consciousness. She grunted in pain as she shifted her position in an attempt to stand. But the darkness began to cradle her.

Kitana could hear her thoughts and her thoughts only, ‘Am I strong enough to be the empress? Was this the right choice? Mileena... why did you act this way? Taking such a big risk with such clumsy planning. You’re now on the losing side and yet you keep fighting. Your determination is very... admirable.’

"I... I am..."

Kitana gasped as her eyes widened to the mysterious voice. In the darkness’s void, she saw two children. One pointed at the other with her bruised finger. After Kitana inspected the girl standing opposite the other, that’s when she realised who it was. It was her. Meaning that the other...

"I am Mileena!" Yelled the girl who continued to point at the other, "And don’t think that I’ll be walking in your shadow forever. I WILL get stronger. Stronger than you. So prepare yourself, sister!"

‘Sister?’

Kitana set worried eyes towards the other girl, but her response only surprised her, "Work hard, Mileena. I know you can do it!" Her words were encouraging. A second glance at her eyes presented the truth. She truly believed in Mileena.

‘That voice... that’s...me?’

Her eyes snapped back open into reality. Her cheek was greeted by the dry sand. Kitana looked up at Mileena who bathed herself in the sun’s golden beams, casting a cool shadow upon her.

Everything seemed to be coming back.

Words echoed in her mind, ‘You can walk beside me instead.’ Such a cheerful tone, ‘That way, we’ll go through it together!’

‘Together?’ Such youth.

Each word was filled with innocence that unwillingly disappeared as they matured. The words they exchanged began to emerge from bitter thoughts.

‘This is where we part ways, sister,’ decisions were made out of a fit of jealousy.

‘Is this a goodbye?’

And yet, tiny sparks of encouragement continued to be offered, ‘No. I’ll see you soon.’

Kitana grunted as she raised her hand and placed it on Mileena’s shoulder.

Mileena turned her head from the sudden contact, looking down at her sister who wiped the blood off her pale lips. Mileena grinded her teeth in pity at the sight of her struggle. But before she could stop her sister, Kitana exerted force upon her shoulder, lifting herself from the ground. Mileena slowly stood along with Kitana besides her, latching onto her shoulder. The two stood and faced Reiko with a pain that felt as if it would never fade.

Kitana smiled, clenching her wound on her abdomen, as she faced her foe but spoke to Mileena, "We have to do this together."

"Together?" Mileena turned to the empress, confused.

Reiko charged towards the two before sending multiple shurikens at their direction. Kitana and Mileena stepped aside in opposite directions and began to advance their attacks. Kitana jumped as she waved her fans towards the ground, scattering the sand into the sky, and lifted herself into the air before throwing fans towards Reiko. He managed to block them but after she had landed, she charged and twisted her body like the wind and kicked him backwards.

As Reiko staggered back onto his feet, he gasped as he turned his head.

Mileena leaped forward with her arms stretched in front of her, tightly gripping her sais that pierced through his pearly eyes. Blood spurted onto her already bloodied face. Her mangled teeth were drenched in the scarlet blood. Each lick tasted sweet.

Reiko screamed in agony, pressing his palms into the sockets of his eyes that cried blood. He collapsed on his back, squirming in the sand.

"Rain! Tanya! Jade!" Commanded Mileena.

Rain raised a hand, forming a bubble that trapped Reiko in the air.

Tanya and Jade charged towards their foe and jumped side by side with Reiko in between them. Raising their naginata and bo stick, they swung through the bubble, striking Reiko with an overwhelming force. His torso spat blood from Tanya’s naginata and his hip cracked to Jade’s glowing stick.

Reiko stumbled to the ground, landing on his chest that was shrouded by his own blood, grunting. He looked up at the Edenians that stood their ground, then crawled away from the war zone. His body had been weakened to the point where he’s losing control. Losing his rationality would ruin his plan as it would lead him to kill Kitana’s allies. Killing them would only lead to having less fighting for him in the cloudy future. He pushed himself up onto his knees, then stood. Reiko turned his back, hiding his face of terror before limping away. An amusing sight to the Edenians.

Mileena growled as she attempted to leap towards his direction, her teeth hungered to rip more of his delicate flesh, but was stopped when KItana spoke.

"Don’t go after him, Mileena," she said sternly as the half-breed froze, "No matter how much we attack, he will heal sooner or later. Until we find a weakness, there’s not much we can do about him.” Her lips curled up as she clenched the blood seeping out of her stomach, “Let’s go back, Mileena. Let’s go home.”

Rain placed a hand on the empress’s shoulder and melted into a puddle along with her, taking her back to the ship where the injured army awaited for their arrival.

Everyone boarded the ships. The horns of both ships echoed across the island in victory. And the image of the fallen island was consumed by the grey thick fog.

They’re going home.


	15. The Future Seemed Bright

Although the Tarkatan camp was filled with many injured and beaten people, they continued to fill the camp with cheers, raising bottles in the air and celebrating their victory against the army. And although Mileena and her team felt as if their victory was as shallow as a puddle, they didn’t want to ruin the mood. They sat around a small fire, bodies wrapped in bandages, and cheered along with the crowd, laughing and drinking.

Kitana, however, had injuries that were more fatal than the others. She had lost so much blood, she collapsed on the ship and was unfit to return to palace. She layed in Mileena’s tent with her corset of bandages underneath her torn leather armour. But when Mileena entered to check on the empress’s state, she was missing.

Not wanting to worry the others, she searched for Kitana. Her heart trembled as she weaved through the crowd but soon stopped when her instinct lead her to a nearby river. There she was.

Kitana stood straight by the rushing river, listening to the light ripples and looking out into the distance as if she was in a daze, with one hand pressed on her stomach and the other dangled beside her loosely. Mileena tilted at her head at Kitana’s silence and approached her, standing besides the empress with a tired sigh. Kitana turned her head slightly, facing Mileena, and with her free hand, stroked Mileena’s hair before wrapping her arm around her body with the other hand still on her stomach. Mileena felt the empress lean her head on her shoulder and she smiled as happiness filled her for the first time in a long while. Mileena wrapped her arms around Kitana’s body and felt her warmth.

Kitana spoke with a husky voice, "Back at the flesh pits... I remember you calling us family, but I didn’t believe you." Her hand slid off Mileena’s back, "I insulted you and called you horrid names. Mileena..." she said with a quivering voice, "I’m so sorry."

Mileena pulled away from the embrace and looked at Kitana’s face. She smiled kindly at her sister, "It’s not your fault. You were put under a spell. Bury all those memories in your heart and leave the past in the past. It’s more meaningful that way."

"Tell me, Mileena," said Kitana, "Are you mad at me for what I’ve done?"

"Of course I’m mad," Mileena pouted, "More than mad in actuality. You made me lead an army you were supposed to lead. I’m so mad I feel like I want to kill you." She joked.

"I meant about what I did to you at the flesh pits."

"No. I’m not. No matter how much you seemed to have hated me, you still respected me as a fighter. I remember when I talked to you at the arena, you were in a daze and spoke your mind truthfully." Mileena turned to face the river, "At that moment, I realised that even though you don’t remember me as a sister, you were still the same Kitana I grew up with. I couldn’t get mad at you because of that."

"Life..." said Kitana, clearing her throat, "Life is difficult. What do you believe fate to be, sister?"

Mileena thought for a bit, "Fate is something you make, not something you wait for." 

”Nevertheless," said Kitana, "It remains unknown." 

"We can cry about it together until it’s all over."

"Everything’s still a blur," said Kitana, running her fingers through her bangs with a faint smile, "Please remind me more of the past."

Mileena did so willingly. She told her the ups and the downs of their childhood together. An unstoppable duo they were. They talked for what seemed hours into the night. And even in the night, they could still hear the laughter that filled the camp.

Kitana looked at Mileena with her brows furrowed, "You had one week to plan the attack," she said, "That was the clumsiest planning I’ve seen in millennia."

"I know," laughed Mileena, "Believe me when I say that it was on purpose. I knew that you would come and save us sooner or later. I wanted you to fight for Outworld, not me."

"How did you know that I would come?" Said Kitana, astonished,

"It’s your instinct to help those who need it."

"You know me well, Mileena. But still, that was such a risky thing to do." Said Kitana, baffled, "I like the way you think. Where did you get that skill from?" She asked with a curious smile.

"I don’t know," replied Mileena, fidgeting her restless feet before looking up to face her sister, "I got it from you, I guess."

Kitana spontaneously wrapped her arm around the back of Mileena’s neck, pulling her down as the hybrid grunted in annoyance, "You get everything from me!" She said smiling, "Well... almost everything." Kitana let go of her abdomen and pointed at the river’s reflection. All the pain seemed to have faded. "Look!" She said with excitement, "We look alike."

Mileena looked down at the reflection, ashamed of her fangs. She was reminded of the disgusted remarks the others made about her face. Their faces wrinkling as they layed their eyes on her teeth. But all seemed to be lifted off her shoulders when her looks were compared to that of a beauty. She smiled with Kitana, wishing that she would always feel happiness at the sight of her sister, "Let’s go back. They're waiting for us." Kitana nodded and followed her.

"Mileena," said Kitana, "Would you like to live in the palace with me? Like old times."

Mileena nodded, "I’d love that."

"Would Baraka be fine with that? I know that you are obliged to stay here because of him."

"The reason why he prefers me to stay at the camp is because this is the safest place I can stay in at the moment. As long as I’m safe, he doesn’t care about where I go. And I know that I’m safe with you"

Kitana grinned at her reassurance, ruffling her sibling’s hair.

They returned to the Edenians who continued to laugh as they sat around their bonfire, tightly gripping their bottles, and sat besides them.

"K-Kitana!!" Said Jade with a slight slur in her words, "You shouldn’t be here. You should be resting."

"And you shouldn’t be drinking." Replied Kitana, pursing her lips.

"Especially for a light drinker." Added Tanya.

Jade looked at her, perplexed by her observation, "How do you know that I’m a light drinker?"

"You’re the daughter of prince Jobashel, " noted Rain before taking another sip of his fifth bottle, "It’s quite obvious you are." He looked her smugly as the scar on his cheek stretched to his drunken smile.

Jade scorned at the former rebels before tipsily raising a bottle to her lips. Kitana quickly snatched the bottle away, spilling the liquid out to the soil with Jade watching in terror.

"I’m afraid of how Kotal will react when I return," said Jade, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, "Not only did I disobey orders, but I also got injured. I’ll probably have a limp for a few days." She sighed.

Kitana smiled in reassurance at her best friend, "Kotal was the one that convinced me to fight. It was Kotal that also ordered more soldiers to be sent. He also knew that I’d be too busy fighting Reiko, so he sent Erron Black to lead the Osh-Tekks." Kitana looked down at her stomach that was wrapped with reddened bandages, "We were all injured during the fight. And you know that Kotal loves you. He would never get mad at you for doing the right thing."

Kitana opened her lips again but refrained herself from mentioning Reiko’s ongoing threat to Outworld. It was a very unsuitable moment as their minds found even the simplest things hard to comprehend. She didn’t want to worry them in this joyful moment either.

Rain placed a hand on his forehead and sighed, "Why must others talk about their love stories and not me?" He hiccuped.

Tanya turned to him, gritting her teeth, "Nobody asked." She said, very annoyed.

"May I share her stunning appearance?" His eyes glimmered.

"No."

"She has a sharp glare." Said Rain, "And whenever I look at her, my heart drops."

The Edenians exchanged confused looks to each other. Tanya looked at him dumbfounded, with her brows furrowed and her jaw hanging loosely. She couldn’t believe a single words that escaped his lips.

Mileena sat awkwardly, shifting her position slightly before saying, "Wow... deadly..."

Baraka approached Kitana from behind, "Empress," he said calmly, "Are you well enough to return to the palace?"

Kitana smiled gratefully, "Yes. The aid you gave me is amazing. I can’t thank you all enough."

Baraka nodded, "The carriage Kotal sent has arrived. I think that it would be best for you and Jade to be heading back."

Kitana looked at Jade who sat slouching with misery before turning her attention back to the Tarkatan, "Yes. I too think that that would be best."

"I think that they’ve had enough to drink." Said Mileena, "Before you go, sister, I’d like to thank everyone." Mileena stood and approached each one of her teammates, patting their backs whilst thanking them for their hard work. However, when she approached Tanya, the Edenian sprung to her feet as Mileena raised a hand and the Edenian wrapped her arms around the hybrid’s body. Mileena stumbled backwards slightly, "What’s wrong?" She asked, holding her shoulders, "You did well, so rest now." She placed a hand on Tanya’s shoulder before walking up to her sister once again. The Edenian sat back down slightly flustered, resting her cheek in her hand.

"I’ll see you tomorrow." Said Kitana as she slung Jade’s arm over her shoulder, weary of her injury and her tipsy state.

Mileena waved goodbye as they left and turned her attention back to the former rebels, crossing her arms to the night’s cold breeze, and her happiness morphed into confusion.

Rain had his eyes dead set in Mileena’s golden ones. His neat brows sank, pushing down on his restless eyes. He gritted his teeth, but kept his lips relaxed, as he gripped onto his empty bottle. He stood, dropping the bottle, and approached the hybrid, "You’re sister and I have unfinished business," he said with his lips close to Mileena’s ear. Rain drew himself back slightly, "I’ll let her go this time since she did save us, but on the next occasion we meet, that’s when I, Rain, will take my chance." He seemed like a completely different person to Mileena.

Mileena fumbled her lips and creased her nose at the stench of alcohol that hit her, "W-What?" She clenched her fists, "What do you plan on doing to her?"

"How is it any of your business?" He scoffed huskily.

"You told me your plan."

"That was simply a warning," He smiled pridefully, "So you don’t interfere."

"How smart of you," Mileena complimented before her palms glowed pink, summoning her sais. She prepared to strike, only to be frozen by the touch of Tanya’s warm hand.

"Enough." She ordered, standing between the two. In one hand, she held Rain’s mask. She dug the mask into the demi-god’s stomach, knocking him back slightly as he grunted from the pressure. She turned to Mileena, "Don’t get worked up about what he says. Never lose your rationality to mere words. That was the mistake your sister made. She put her best friend’s safety over Outworld all because of whatever Reiko told her."

Mileena’s sais faded into pink dust but kept her fists clenched tightly, eyes locked on the demi-god.

Tanya pushed Rain away, yelling, "You’re drunk. Go back to your tent and sleep! Your presence is not needed." He doddered away from the two, mumbling to himself angrily. The Edenian sighed as she looked at Mileena who had calmed down greatly. She tried to smile as her lips curled up faintly, "It’s getting late, Mileena. You need to rest." Her smile ran away faster than the cool breeze that passed them. She walked away as swiftly as she could but Mileena managed to reach out and lightly grab her arm, tugging her to a halt.

Mileena turned the Edenian to where she was facing her. Tanya’s white eyes looked down shamefully. "Is there something else you want to tell me?" Mileena asked, concerned.

Tanya’s eyes wondered as she prepared an answer. "Yes," her voice trembled, "Before our meeting at this camp, and excluding our vague encounters at the arena, do you remember me?" Her voice was swept away by the tightness of her throat.

Mileena pursed her lips as she shook her head, "No." She replied bluntly, "You were a stranger to me until we met here. We might’ve known each other before time was broken, but that wasn’t me."

"Okay," nodded Tanya, "I just felt... curious."

Mileena furrowed her brow in confusion and figured that, just like Rain, the Edenian was simply drunk, so she turned away, wishing the woman a peaceful sleep.

Tanya’s vision blurred as tears began to well. Her lips trembled as she blinked, dampening her cheeks. She opened her mouth to call out to the former empress, but her quivering heart only let out silence as she watched Mileena disappear through the crowds. Once again, Tanya has been left alone. The sight of Mileena leaving had left Tanya lost in her thoughts. Every encounter she had with Mileena all felt like a dream to her. Each moment spent with the half-breed filled the Edenian with hope for a free Edenia. And just like the stars, Tanya always seems to find her way back to Mileena.

Her mind rushed through the memories of the times they were always together. A memory she longed to experience again. And even though she did so recently, it was only briefly.

Tanya looked up at the night sky that cradled Outworld and its cheers. Each star twinkled brightly like diamonds. She wished for fates mercy before coming to the conclusion that Edenia’s freedom and the happiness she wanted to feel with Mileena was just a fool’s dream.

Tanya wiped her eyes, ‘The stars didn’t align for a promising future for you,’ she thought to herself as she sighed, ‘How did you escape fate’s grasp?’


	16. Chasing The Future

Kitana smiled as she watched her sister look around her room in awe. The spacious bedchamber hadn’t been touched in years. The bed and the tables stood where they did and the balcony continued to present them with a bright view of Outworld. It filled Mileena with nostalgia. A childish grin spread across her face.

"Nothing has changed." Observed the younger sibling.

"Is that a problem?" Asked Kitana, wanting the best for Mileena.

Mileena shook her head as she smiled, "No. I’m just glad to see my room again."

The cloudless skies loomed over them as they walked over to the balcony and looked down at the osh-tekks Kotal sent and Kitana’s scouts surveying the area for any suspicious activity. Reiko continued to be a threat, but at this moment, they no longer felt any fear.

Mileena leaned forward, yearning to view more that was underneath before turning around to face her sister. She leaned her back on the curved railing as she faced Kitana.

"Do you not think that I would be a bother if I stayed here?" Questioned Mileena.

Kitana let out a short sharp laugh, "You won’t be a bother to me," she said as she placed a finger on Mileena’s cheek, poking her scarred skin, "I’ll get to see this silly face now and again."

Mileena pouted as she reddened to her words and follwed Kitana back inside.

"I’ll head back to the camp and retrieve my belongings." Inquired Mileena.

"The camp is far. I’ll lend you a horse."

"No. It’s fine," reassured the half breed, "I’m heading to to the marketplace before the camp. I don’t want to leave the horse unattended. I don’t mind walking."

"Alright," said Kitana, raising an eyebrow, "Do you have any money?"

Mileena reached down into her pocket only have the look of disappointment at the sight of the palm of her hand. She smiled awkwardly at her sister as she lightly shrugged her shoulders, "I have... one coin."

Kitana rolled her eyes before tossing a pouch of coins towards her sibling. Mileena caught the bag with ease, catching it with one hand. She smiled gratefully.

Kitana raised a hand and waved it gently, "I’ll see you later." Her smile began to fade, and so did Mileena’s.

The younger sibling approached her elder with a serious look plastered on her face. Kitana stepped back slightly, unfazed by her sister’s attempt in intimidating her. She had already figured out what Mileena seemed to be doing. Mileena pointed at Kitana, "I’ll see you later, sister," her voice growled in her throat. Deep and menacing. A small grin flickered at the corner of her lips. Kitana smiled when her speculation was proven to be correct. Mileena raised a hand goodbye as a goofy smiled stretched across her face. Kitana lightly punched the palm of her hand, her smile returned to the touch of her sister’s warmth, even though it was for less than a second.

As Mileena left, Kitana couldn’t help but quietly laugh to herself.

The marketplace was more lively than Mileena could remember. During Shao Kahn’s rule, the people would seldom to leave their houses, cowering away from the former emperor’s unruly wrath. Anyone that got in his way would be obliterated in less than a second. Outworld’s drastic change really surprised her. The tall ancient wall no longer had the large statue of her father standing. And at the foot of the wall we’re stalls made of flimsy sticks and tattered pieces of rags on top. Pottery was commonly found underneath, but Mileena was looking for a blacksmith she knew was nearby. But before she could even lay her sight towards one, she was tackled violently to the ground. Her pouch of coins fell to the ground, scattering the coins, clinging to the impact to the dusty ground.

She landed on her back and instinctively summoned her sai, clashing the dagger that was attempted to be pressed on her throat. Mileena looked up to find that it was one of Kotal’s soldiers.

He looked at her with eyes filled with fury, "You’re that damned empress that got my family killed! Someone like you doesn’t deserve to live! How dare you return!"

Mileena kicked him away only to find three more soldiers approaching her for the same intent of harming her. They surrounded her and swung their daggers. Mileena defended herself the best she could and poorly dodged their attacks. She raised her forearms over her face, begging herself to not lose her rationality. Not only would it ruin herself even more, but it would also ruin Kitana. The people at the marketplace stepped away from the fight and kept their distance. Her arms began to ache. Just like everyone else, Mileena can’t defend herself forever. Endurance only seemed to lead her to a dead end.

Unwilling to cause any serious injury, Mileena fought with her fists, bruising her knuckles at the impact of their armour. She continued to punch as hardly as she could, but each punch seemed to have little to no effect on the osh-tekks. When they began to kick her to the ground, she knocked them away and teleported out of the fight. And although that it would’ve been a perfect opportunity to run away, she dashed towards the soldiers, mouth watering. Mileena kicked one, digging her heel into the side of his rib. One soldier raised his dagger in an attempt to stab the rogue beast in the back, but it was already too late. Mileena had lost her rationality.

Mileena swung her arm back, twisting her body, and foolishly gripped on the dagger’s blade that was going to plunge into her spine. It sliced her palm until the guard of the dagger was reached. Mileena gritted her teeth as she twisted the dagger out of his grip and threw it in an unknown direction, away from the soldier. She clenched her bloodied fist as she raised her hands, level to her head, panting. She refused to fall no matter how much pain she was in. Sweat soaked her scalp as she prepared for more action. Her vision blurred.

Somehow, the soldiers collapsed without even the smallest of movement from the hybrid. They collapsed on to their knees and arched their backs in agony. A voice seemed to be calling for her. Mileena’s breaths deepened as she grew paranoid of her surroundings.

"Mileena!" Cried the voice that seemed to echo in her ear.

The half-breed’s arms ached to be put down but she refused. Mileena kept her guard as she turned her body to find the source of the noise. Her eyes wondered desperately. A hand landed on her shoulders and pulled her harshly to turn around. It was Jade.

The assassin placed her hands on Mileena’s teeth, cupping her face. Jade stared into the slits of Mileena’s golden eyes that were as thin as a needle. "Mileena! Look at me!" She commanded.

Mileena huffed through her gritted fangs, her breathing became uncontrollable at the sight of Jade. She didn’t know if it was relief or just pain exerted throughout her whole body.

"Mileena!" Said Jade, tapping her fingertips on Mileena’s teeth in an attempt to catch her attention, "Mileena, calm down." 

Mileena’s arms swung beside her as the fog in her mind began to clear. Blood from her palm crawled down to her fingertips, staining the ground. Sadness took over the anger. She blinked and her pupils dilated. Mileena cried in discomfort as she finally began to feel every injury on her body. She noticed a shallow cut on Jade’s arm. It was from the dagger she mindlessly threw.

"Mileena! Listen to me." Jade leaned in closer, placing her hands on the hybrid’s shoulders. She noticed her sanity returning, "I will deal with them, okay? Take my horse and run back to the palace."

Mileena attempt to respond but only a hoarse grunt escaped her lips.

"Just do it, Mileena! My headache isn’t making this any easier for me!" Jade pushed her away, forcing her to run, as she dealt with the rebellious osh-tekks.

Never had Mileena been so relieved in her life to see a horse waiting for her. She ran in agony, gripping her hand tightly and squealing. The judgemental stares towards her and the soldiers lingered throughout the marketplace. But Mileena had already been blinded by the coating of tears around her eyes. Her face cringed at the increasing pain that shot itself throughout her body like a bolt of lightning, tearing her body apart from the inside.

She leaped on the horse that galloped quickly back to the palace. Her messy hair cleared her face as the wind from the horse’s speed moved it away. The wind dried her teary eyes. She sat impatiently, hoping to arrive sooner. And when the palace came into view about one hundred meters away from her horse, she jumped off and ran to her sister on foot. She refused to look back. Mileena let go of her hand to free her arm, rapidly swinging them to every step towards the palace.

And just like she said before, she saw Kitana once again. She was led to her room where she sat on the side of the bed, facing the closed doors to the balcony. Kitana kneeled in front of her, tending the deep cut on her hand. She gently wrapped a bandage tightly around her hand and tied it off around her wrist. Kitana huffed as she closed her fatigued eyes, Mileena felt as if she was the cause of her frustration and pursed her lips to hide her guilt. The empress began to clean the blood around her arm and fingers.

"I’m sorry for being a bother to you...Kitana," her voice cracked through the firmness of her throat. Her free hand squeezed the blanket it was resting on, "Fights seem to get lured to me. I lost your mone-"

"I don’t care about the money," replied Kitana, firmly, "Your hand is bleeding. And you have minor cuts and bruises around your body."

"I fought back. They came out of nowhere." Mileena attempted to defend herself, eyes watering at the thought of the soldiers.

Kitana continued to look down at her hand that continued to give out a warm touch, "I’m glad you’re alright, Mileena."

The younger sibling watched as Kitana cleaned off the dry blood painted on to her skin. The metallic smell filled the air. As Mileena watched her sister clean her wound with a damp tissue, she couldn’t help but cry a little at the sight of her sister’s labour. She swallowed as a tear crept down her cheek. The half-breed looked away as she blinked, shying away from Kitana noticing. The elder sister noticed a tear drop on to her sibling’s lap, but knew not to question or comfort her at this vulnerable state. She knew that it would only make her feel worst.

"Jade..." mentioned Mileena as she cleared her throat, "I cut her arm by accident."

Kitana nodded, "I’ve heard. She’s doing fine so don’t worry. You’re lucky that you were able to get her attention through the crowd. She would have never seen the fight. Who knows how badly the situation could have gotten if she never interfered. All because you threw the dagger without thinking." She noticed Mileena’s discomfort. The hybrid hung her head shamefully. Kitana placed Mileena’s injured hand between hers and smiled, "You made the right choice, Mileena. You didn’t fight with a weapon because you knew how that would’ve escalated." She patted her shoulder as she stood, "Rest for now. You can retrieve your belongings later." She left, gently closing the door behind her.

Mileena layed still before burying herself in her sheets, hiding away from the world. Perhaps that way, she could learn to forget.

————

"Mileena!" Cried Tanya, "What happened?"

"It’s nothing..." she replied quietly, avoiding eye contact as she shoved her belongings in a bag. "You can have my tent. I’ll be living with Kitana from now on."

The Edenian’s eyes widened in shock, "W-what?" She stuttered, "What about our team?"

"You don’t need me anymore. Do you?"

"Y-yes... yes I do!"

Mileena let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the woman, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "You should consider yourself lucky that I’m even giving you this offer! I know who you are. You’re Tanya, the traitor. The swindler. And about the team...You should... you should leave me alone for now. It’s for the best." She turned quickly and stepped away.

Tanya attempted to stop her in her tracks and stepped in front of her, "But Mileena!"

The half-breed’s voice continued to speak sternly but began to tremble, "When I mindlessly invited you to fight with me. Afterwards, even though I wasn’t crying, I was so scared that someone was going to lose their life in my hands." She squeezes her bandaged fist and felt her nerves on her hand itch in pain, "It’s too much of a responsibility for me. Even though you’re a traitor, for some reason, I hold a strong trust towards you. And I know that I can trust your decisions." She bit her lip before she said, "If I’m the reason you’re so upset, let me leave you." Mileena smiled the best she could at Tanya, "Be happy, okay? I’ll be sure to visit the camp. It’s been nice working with you."

"Can things go back to how they were. Just us being allies that stuck by each other’s side?"

"I’m sorry. I can’t do that. Can you accept that?"

Tanya’s voice came out as softly as a whimper, "Was it difficult being with me?"

There was a long pause between them. Tanya stared patiently, waiting for an answer. She hoped to hear what she wanted to hear. But Mileena’s answer only disappointed her further. "Yes. It was difficult." She lied. Her voice almost squeaked in guilt. In reality, the Edenian’s company seemed to be the only thing that kept her sanity under control. Mileena was so happy, she felt sorry for her sister.

"I see..." Tanya’s voice wobbled as her hopes began to wither. "I guess that you just want to escape your cruel fate and I’m in the way..."

Mileena stepped closer towards the Edenian and leant forward, slightly startling her as she jumped back. The hybrid wrapped an arm over her shoulder, bidding her goodbye. Mileena turned and exited the tent as if she was in a rush. She withheld looking back.

"You’re leaving us after we aided you in the fight?"

Mileena turned to see Rain standing beside her horse, arms crossed. He stared at her with his smug eyes. His regal mask had been returned and so did his habit to hide behind it.

Rain tilted his head, "What’s going to happen to you, me and Tanya?"

"Everything has been settled. You don’t have to worry." There was no change in tone in her voice.

Rain grabbed her arm, disallowing her to mount the horse, "Don’t leave. I take back my intentions I had towards you. And what I said about Kitana. I’m sorry..."

Mileena bit her lip as she thought, ‘I’m sorry too... for making you and Tanya so pitiful... I’m going to begin a new life with Kitana. I want to live well. I don’t want any rebels influencing me. Which is why, as much as it hurts me, I’m giving up on Tanya and Rain. When I saw them for the first time, I felt a happiness that I was unknown to. I thought that this was an opportunity for a new beginning. But in reality, I felt more lost than ever.’ She frowned at the feeling of remorse that slowly took over her as she stood at the camp. She rose her head and looked at the demi-god for one last time. "Thank you for everything. Please be well. Tanya too."

Mileena caught Tanya at the corner of her eye storming off away from the camp. Rain took a few quick steps in her direction in an attempt to catch her. He called her name repeatedly only to be ignored every time. Tanya had gone. Now it was time for Mileena. She left quickly.

Rain thought to himself, ‘I’ve been a fool. But is this fair?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus more on Rain and Tanya ^_^


	17. Rhythm of the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on Rain and Tanya and add a little backstory to them ^_^

Rain ran through the ill-lit street for what seemed to be an eternity. He called out carelessly for Tanya, ignoring the number of people who scoffed at his disturbances. Each step let a breath of thin air escape out his lungs. His eyes darted frantically in every direction in hopes to see the Edenian. But alas, she was nowhere in sight. Hope was beginning to fade and so was his energy. His steps slowed down. As the night spilled into the streets, Rain’s eyes grew heavy. He felt as if he was chasing nothing. He felt as if he had achieved nothing. He was alone. No one but the darkness accompanied him.

His stomach growled like a beast, ravenous for food. The demi-god entered a nearby restaurant, slamming the door open and startling the owner. The restaurant was small but cozy, and provided enough warmth for his shivering body. He requested for two bowls of soup that were served to him in an instant, still steaming, perfect for this cold night. Rain sat on a small square table by a large window that faced the lonesome street and slipped off his regal mask. Although his search for Tanya had come to a halt, his quest in finding her was still a personal mission. A plan had slipped itself into Rain’s mind. He smiled proudly to himself.

Raising a spoon up to his lips, he blew the fresh broth as he watched the ashy grey clouds outside thicken. A deep rumble filled the air. And one by one they fell. Drip. Drip. Drip. Rain had conquered the streets in seconds. Shallow puddles formed and the ground dampened. The air cooled as the people ran desperately for shelter. Rain didn’t care of his disturbances. He only wanted one thing. And now all he had to do was wait for it.

Minutes felt like hours to the prince. Every passing second was taking a stab at his festering patience. A voice was heard in the distance. A woman cursing to herself. Could this be who he thought it was? The voice grew louder. He recognised this woman’s tone. It was Tanya!

The Edenian rushed by the large window Rain looked through rashly and faced the sky. Anger fuelled the woman to damn the clouds to hell. Her voice cracked to every remarked she insulted the clouds with. It was amusing to the prince to say the least. Her long black hair were soaked to the tips. As she looked up and her hair slid off her face, Rain lost his amusement at the sight of Tanya’s delicate features. Her pale eyes were surrounded by red puffed skin. The sweet rain had mixed with her bitter tears.

Tanya noticed the prince’s flamboyant choice of clothing at the corner of her eye and looked at him through the window. She found his awfully good-looking face rather dumb-looking. Oblivious to the soup dribbling off his chin and his bright purple eyes staring at her in utter confusion. What a sight for sore eyes. She grimaced at the sight of Rain. The Edenian gritted her teeth, refraining herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.

She stormed into the restaurant, faced the demi-god and quickly wiped her eyes with her fingertips. “By the gods, Rain! Clear the skies!” She commanded.

“Are you heading somewhere?” Asked Rain raising an eyebrow.

“Nowhere in particular, but I’ll be outside.” She scoffed.

Rain refrained her from leaving with a raise of his hand. He presented the steaming bowl besides his, “Since you’re already inside, stay here and eat,” he said calmly, “I already paid.”

Tanya was baffled. She didn’t know whether or not she wanted to stay. Her feet staggered to the exit and yet her body longed to stay. She let out a bothered sigh before forcing herself to sit opposite the prince. The Edenian harshly pulled her bowl closer, spilling small amounts of her soup on to the table. She consumed her bowl quickly, smothering her face with the broth, quickly and cautiously wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. For some reason, Rain’s small act seemed to be so sad for her. Tears began to well in her eyes and crawled down her cheek like raindrops off a rooftop. She looked down at her bowl, hiding her face behind her unkempt bangs and ordered a beer. Rain didn’t stop her.

The two former rebels sat quietly, unwilling to intrude each other’s emotions, and died inside a little. The cloud’s bullets mocked their loneliness and refused to leave them alone. One had their face drenched in tears whilst the others kept theirs in their heart. Crying their troubles away will only leave them in vain, and they knew that. They continued to do so anyway, watching the streets of regret cry along with them. Nevertheless, their loneliness seems to draw them towards each other, no matter how far apart they are.

Rain had finally built the confidence to break the silence and look at the Edenian, “Why did you come back for me after all these years?” He asked, “ You got me imprisoned, then bailed me out.”

“Pity... I guess...” said Tanya, taking a sip of her drink and rubbing her eyes, “I also find your loyalty quite commendable.”

“Quite?”

“Very, then.”

Rain laughed under his breath, “Of course.”

“Your girlfriend must be very lucky.”

Rain furrowed his brows in confusion, “Girlfriend?”

Tanya preformed gestures with her hands, “You know... piecing glare. Your heart drops whenever you look at her.”

“Oh...” the realisation came, “I was talking about my scimitars.”

“Your foolishness knows no bounds, Prince.”

Rain was quick to reply and said, “Neither does your disloyalty.” Before quickly silencing himself. He apologised under his breath, lightly bowing his head.

The Edenian shook her head at his apology, “No, you’re right... I don’t know how to stop. If you lie to one person, you might as well lie to everyone else...” she raised her bottle, swiftly finishing the rest of her drink, “I think about Mileena so much, because I used to feel such joy and happiness whenever she came to mind. And even though that happiness was just fate’s lie, I thought I could argue with fate until it became a reality...” she gripped her empty bottle tightly, “I continued to lie and argue, but the truth still remained where it stood. Mileena is no more than a stranger to me and I to her.”

“Why do you challenge fate with your lies? A lie is a lie. It will never be the truth.”

Tanya looked at the demi-god, “If a lie can fool the entire world, can it be considered a truth? Nobody will object the lie and accept it as it is.”

“Reality can be saddening.” Said Rain with a dangerous tone of comfort in his voice, “We all wish to do the impossible sometimes, I wish to tell my past self a message. ‘Watch your mouth, kid. You wouldn’t want to find yourself floating home.’ That arrogant brat. I wish I listened to you...” he remembered the first moment they met as kids. The moment when he was at the brink of giving up. He thought to himself, ‘Maybe if I never met you in the first place, I would never have gone through this…’

“By the gods... how much have you changed?” The slur in Tanya’s words intensified, “You’re a completely different person.”

“I’m lost, Tanya.” His voice shook gingerly, “For millennia, I hid behind a mask because I was a coward. But after taking off this façade, I could finally see the loneliness after all these years.”

“Go back to how you were. That way, you won’t notice the solitary.” She suggested.

“Solitary has always been by my side. Solitary is my permanent companion. And now, all I have to do is learn to accept it. So, no. I refuse to go back”

Tanya laughed, “Stubborn as always, Rain.” The Edenian looked at her empty bowl, “Even though I’m dying inside, I guess I didn’t lose my appetite.” She rested her forehead on the old table and let out a deep sigh, “Is my hair really all that much of an eyesore?” The Edenian raised a hand and placed it on the back of her slouching head, gently stroking her damp raven hair.

“It’s rather bothersome during fights. A hazard to yourself too.”

“I’m useless when it comes to cutting hair. Please cut It for me... Rain.” Her voice drifted to silence. Her breaths deepened and her body finally relaxed. One drink was enough to make her forget. Rain wished it stayed that way. He didn’t want anymore memories haunting the pitiful woman.

Rain thought to himself, doubting his decisions in life. Should he regret his treachery towards his own realm? Should he keep going as this new person? Bad or good, this broken world will continue to be broken. There was a common foe on the loose. But why should they care? There will always be an enemy on the loose.

Slipping his mask back on, he spoke sternly, “Get up. We’re going back to the camp.”

Nothing but a mumble and the bitter smell of alcohol escaped her lips.

“By the gods… why now?” He scoffed to himself, “I have to deal with this wreck now…” Rain gritted his teeth and forced a faint smile, “The camp is far, but I can take her there. I am Rain, son of Ar-“ the prince shook his head, “No… now’s not the time…”

The demi-god leaned back on his chair, sending an irritating creek through the silent night. The rain’s persistence had died down and has left the two alone. A gloom continued to linger.

Rain began to talk to the drunk woman, “If I teleport with a drunk, it would be dangerous for them. Do you hear that, pyromancer?” He asked loudly before knocking on her resting skull with his knuckles, “I don’t want any harm towards you, so we’re walking. See, Tanya. I do care.” He huffed his as he continued to irritate the Edenian.

The pyromancer screamed at his obnoxious persistence, sitting up and swinging her fists wildly, “What do you want, your highness?! Praise? Of course you do you arrogant brat!” Tanya’s body attempted to sit straight only to slouch on her chair. Her eyes fluttered from consciousness. The purple prince faded in and back into sight. Her head hung loosely, resting on her collar.

The prince couldn’t help but gawk at the Edenian’s undeniable beauty. Her pretty almond eyes and fair skin. Her soft lips that longed to argue more. Her presence let off a dangerous sweetness that pierced through his chest. Rain reached out with a shaking hand and a small breath of life escaping his smile, gently holding Tanya’s cheek. And with his thumb, he gently swept the bridge of her slim nose and her pouted rosy lips tenderly. Rain quickly realised his fantasy for the captivating woman, swiftly pulling away.

He hung his head in shame and sighed, “I didn’t do this to win you back…” he looked away shyly.

And although Tanya was too drunk to speak or even lift her head to look at him, he could hear her ridiculing his flimsy lie with anger filling her sharp eyes. As a childhood friend of his, she knew him too well.

Rain stood, “Please forget that this moment ever happened. Let’s go back.” He stepped beside the Edenian and hoisted the woman onto his back with ease. She was as light as a feather. Tanya mumbled angrily as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

The streets were quiet. The dull flickering row of lights were the only guidance provided to him. Rain took this long journey as a chance to finally think in peace.

Loneliness. The one thing Rain knew was never going to change. If only he had noticed sooner. He wondered about the meaning of his life. Treachery? Royalty? If only he could see why. Because no matter how much he’s changed since Kitana’s rule, he continued to hide behind his mask of despair.

Memories of his childhood flooded his mind. The youth and loudness at the feeling of his first win. Those times were truly heavenly. It felt nice to spend time with his one and only friend, Tanya. He loved the feeling so much, he became greedy. His fiery determination brought him to the top. There was no going down. Rain risked his life, fighting for his desires. He doesn’t regret it. The young arrogant brat was the reason for his dazzling strength he possessed to this day.

The lame remarks Tanya told him as children and her silly laugh that rung in his ears. That was the catalyst for his wish to keep his life the way it was back then. Reality saddened the prince as he remembers the reason the promise was broken. His weary heart and Kitana.

Even though his recent adventure with Mileena was only for a couple weeks, he felt as if he was finally welcomed back into the Edenian Resistance. Prince Jobashel’s daughter, Jade, surpassed his high expectations. The sight of Kitana only left the prince in misery. But nevertheless, he finally had more people to depend on. Whether or not they truly accept him still remains a mystery.

A horse galloped up to rain before harshly stopping, sending the dusty ground into the air. Looking up, he saw the person he hated to see the most.

“Mileena.” Said Rain, furrowing his brows in annoyance, “What are you doing here at this hour?”

“I went to look for Tanya after leaving my belongings in the palace. But I see that you’ve already found her.” Explained the hybrid. “Is she alright?”

“She’s upset.” Scorned the demi-god, “Stay away from her. You’ll only worsen her sadness!”

Mileena sighed, “Alright. At least let me take you two to the camp, I’ll leave immediately afterwards.”

Mileena jumped off the horse and approached the former rebels with her arms out in front her, offering to help carry the drunk woman onto the tall horse. Tanya sat sandwiched between the two, resting her head in Mileena’s back. Rain made sure she wouldn’t tilt and fall and held on to Mileena’s shoulders.

The horse galloped swiftly through the eternal darkness. The breeze sent shivers down their spines.

“Kitana was just talking about you, Rain.”

Rain tilted his head, “What did she say?”

Mileena smiled faintly, “She said that it was so nice to finally see your face after all these years. I didn’t know that you knew each other.”

He nodded without saying a word. Rain’s gloomy eyes looked down at Tanya before looking away. The truth he had wanted to keep hidden was found out by the person who never should’ve known. His heart was with Tanya, but his mind was with Kitana. The prince had no knowledge of Tanya’s cunning steal of his heart when they were younger. When she left him in the dark prison cell, Rain realised his loss and his happiness was ever so slightly disappearing without his knowledge. Too bad she didn’t seem to care.

The horse came to a halt. They had arrived at the camp. Rain stepped off the horse with Tanya in his arms. Just like Mileena promised, she left in an instant. The two were alone once again.

He carried the woman to the half-breed’s tattered empty tent. There was nothing other than her small old camp bed and a few sheets folded neatly on top. The charismatic silence comforted them.

“Don’t leave me.” Murmured the Edenian sleepily, “Don’t leave me alone.”

A crushing pain struck Tanya’s head, forcing her to wake. She sat up and clenched her hair, gritting her teeth. Her eyes watered. The night before was a harsh blur in her mind. The fog in her throbbing head began to clear ever so slightly. She remembered the voice of the demi-god. His charming voice rung in her mind.

‘I didn’t do this to win…’

Tanya rubbed her head, ruffling her long dark hair, before looking beside her. She was alone.

The Edenian staggered onto her feet and stumbled towards the tent’s entrance, desperately pulling the fabric out of the way. Daylight spilled into the tent, blinding the woman. She raised her arm and casted a shadow over her weary eyes, she saw Rain waiting for her. He held on to a pair of scissors.

“I’ll cut your hair.” Said Rain.

Tanya looked at him with confusion filling her eyes, “Why the sudden kindness, prince?” Her voice was doubtful.

“You’re useless when it comes to cutting hair. I will cut it for you.”

Her body mindlessly dragged itself towards the demi-god. Tanya sat on a short stool by the prince and faced the calm camp. She heard the scissors snip long locks of her hair away and watched them glide away in the breeze. Whether her hair turns out amazing or a mess, she didn’t care. Her back no longer felt hair sweep itself against it.

It took Rain a few minutes to cut her long hair into a short angled bob. He surprised himself with the final outcome.

“I’m finished but I don’t have a mirror.”

“Don’t bother,” replied the Edenian, “I trust that it looks good.”

Tanya looked at the sky. She only ever knew how to run away. She spent her lifetime running, always getting away. Risking her life for a false trust. An unexpected dead end came close. There was no point in running anymore, but she wanted to keep going.

Her heart was so cold, she could die. She’ll keep chasing after Mileena, no matter how many times she leaves selfishly. She’ll keep running away from the past. Whatever it takes.


	18. Like Old Times

Kitana furrowed her neat brows as she looked down at her calm snoring sibling, comfortably wrapped in her thick blanket with a leg dangling off the side of the bed and head buried underneath a pillow. Kitana sighed as she turned to the strip of light shining through the thin crack between the curtains.

Mileena had arrived late that night to the palace and barged through the halls with a maddening racket. She stumbled past every door, eyes heavy, until she reached her own. The hybrid collapsed on her bed and her weariness quickly knocked her out. It startled Kitana at first as she thought it was an intruder causing havoc. But a simple explanation from the guard filled her with relief and, unfortunately, disappointment at her sister. 

She grew suspicious of the former rebels but chose to shrug her worries away. Mileena is capable of thinking and she knew that.

“Mileena,” she said demandingly, “get up. I need to see your current state in Kombat. I am aware that you chose to stop fighting before the attack at the sorcerer’s island and some of your skill has somewhat died off. I need to test your might and improve you’re current state.”

Mileena replied with no words but with a hoarse snore through the feathered pillow.

The empress gritted her teeth in annoyance. Kitana couldn’t believe it. She had to deal with her little sister.

“Mileena!” She said once again, louder, lifting the pillow that rested on her head. And with a swift swing of her wrist, she hit the hybrid’s sleepy body. 

Mileena’s eyes snapped open and she groaned, burying herself in her soft linen sheets. Kitana grabbed her blanket and pulled it away from the hybrid, exposing the old set of fitted leather armour Mileena had been wearing for days.

Kitana pinched her nose, “By the gods… you smell of alcohol…you haven’t changed?”

“Get out.”

“You hold a grudge against me?” Said Kitana, crossing her arms.

“No. I only wish to rest a bit longer.” 

Kitana walked to her sibling’s closet and picked out a fresh new uniform, neatly folded in her hand, “Take a shower and get changed.” She dropped the folded clothing on the bed by Mileena, “I spoke to you while you were sleeping like the fool I am. But to summarise it vaguely, we will be training together today.”

Mileena sat up, “Training?”

“Yes. Like old times.”

“Sister, I already know how to fight.” Mileena slumped her head back onto her mattress.

“Don’t act like I don’t know that,” sighed Kitana, “I’m doing this for your own good. So please, listen to me.”

The half-breed scoffed at herself. She figured that she had no other choice but to listen. So she did.

Mileena stepped out of her En suite dressed and ready, rubbing the last bits of fatigue off her eyes. She looked at her sister, who was also dressed in her own uniform, and adjusted the thick belt around her waist, “This is a new uniform. What happened to my old one?”

“It was thrown away the day you lost your throne along with your other belongings. And although mine was kept safely, I think that it would be nice to start fresh.” Kitana walked up to her sibling and helped to neaten her uniform, “I’ll meet you at the training room. You know where it is.” Kitana smiled as she patted Mileena’s shoulder and left the room.

Mileena remembered the jealousy that boiled her soul in her youth, walking down the endless halls that haunted her as a child. But now, there wasn’t a thing she was worried about. The past is in the past and she wanted to keep it that way. That way, it’s more meaningful. 

The world seemed to stop right before her very eyes. It felt like a dream in another dream. The sight of Kitana, who blossoms like a flower, almost brings a tear to Mileena’s eyes.

Sliding the familiar wooden door to her side, she entered the new and improved training room. New and improved and built for tougher warriors. Kitana awaited for Mileena’s arrival, wearing her brand new blue training uniform with bandages wrapped tightly around her hands.

Pity filled the hybrid as she remembered the long cut slashed across her sister’s abdomen, limiting her movement. And yet, she still chose to help Mileena.

They stood face to face before bowing. Raising their hands, they stood their stances.

Kitana smiled behind her arm as she looked at the determination filling Mileena’s eyes, “Fight!”

Mileena swiftly stepped forward, sending a flurry of hooks and jabs. Each one was dodged and parried perfectly by the empress. Kitana extended her arm through a small opening and landed her fist on Mileena’s ribs on her right.

The half-breed crouched in defence, grunting and sweating at the powerful impact to her liver. She raised her fist by her cheek as a deception before twisting her body low and sweeping. Kitana was able to jump over her leg. But at that moment, when both of Kitana’s feet left the ground, Mileena took this opportunity to preform a roundhouse kick, landing on Kitana’s shoulder.

Kitana gasped as she twisted her body mid-air, landing on her hand and flipping back onto her feet slightly stumbling back. She grinned faintly, impressed. Every inch of her body stung with pain.

Mileena was huffing, but her body was far from tired. 

Kitana stepped forward in an attempt to land a hook but was blocked by the hybrid’s quick move of her arm, she had swung her fist by her ear. Kitana’s punch rattled the bones in her arm.

The slightest opening ignited Mileena’s fighting spirit, taking every opportunity to attack possible. Flurries of heavy punches overwhelmed Kitana as she struggled to stay on her feet and was forced on her back foot. Sweat dampened the roots of her hair and crawled down her cheek. The pain in Kitana’s abdomen felt like she was being torn apart. But somehow, she managed to pull through.

In an instant, she grabbed Mileena’s collar and tripped her foot, sending her sister into the air before slamming her body down onto the padded ground. Dust was sent into the air and scattered mindlessly, tainting the clearness.

Mileena rolled from her side to her aching back, huffing sharp breaths that pierced her throat. The ceiling blurred as she remembered her many defeats. Anger and sadness began to build in her chest like snow slowly piling up, creating a thin coating around her heart that was breaking ever so slightly everyday. As she wiped the sweat off her face, she placed her hands over her eyes, hiding from reality, and breathed heavily at the rushing thoughts that continued to haunt her.

“You choose to leave the past and yet you bury yourself in it.” Said Kitana, kneeling by her sibling, “You haven’t lost anything, Mileena. This is a training session after all.” She reached out to Mileena’s hand, pulling her up so she was sitting, “This was the same move that made you fall when we were just children. Mileena, you really need to improve.”

“Is there anything I did right?” Mileena’s voice was melancholic and delicate.

Kitana couldn’t help but feel guilt at the heart-rending sight of her saddened sibling, “Just because I said that you need to improve doesn’t mean that you did anything wrong. You did everything right, but I know you can do it better.” she placed a hand on the hybrid’s back, “You’re fast. But I know you can go faster.”

Mileena turned to her sister, “Tell me why I’m not at my limit?”

“I personally don’t think there is a limit in skill. But I can tell you this. You’re hot up here,” Kitana pointed at her forehead, “but it remains cold down here.” She said, pointing at Mileena’s chest. “Don’t abandon your heart Mileena. Your heart is what gets you living, so listen to it. Another round?”

Kitana’s touching words seeped itself into Mileena’s heart. Mileena’s sorrowful face morphed into a dazzling smile with confidence filling her golden eyes. The half-breed nodded before eagerly standing back onto her feet.

Mileena grinned, shrugging the remorse away, “Another round it is then, if you can handle it.”

“That’s more like it, sister! You’ll be back on track in no time!”

Mileena sprung onto her toes and hopped side to side, full of energy. The heavy weariness in her eyes were wiped away by the determined smile that stretched across her cheeks. She raised her fists and was prepared to fight once again.

Kitana let out a small proud laugh as she prepared her stance, “One more tip. You are rejecting who you are. You are half beast. You can’t cage away that part of you because you will feel incomplete. I can’t change who you nor can you. Accept yourself, sister.” Kitana smiled before a fire filled her eyes, “Fight!”

Mileena stepped forward, bending her knees to dodge her sibling’s high punches. She swung her fist up, aiming for Kitana’s chin but was blocked by her forearm.

Kitana’s words echoed in Mileena’s head as she proceeded her attacks. What was the key to unlocking the beast’s cage? The hybrid didn’t know, so she had to learn.

Every punch the younger sibling attempted to land was flawlessly dodged or parried by the Edenian. Frustration grew and her attacks became more reckless with heavy punches. Sweat soaked her palms and seeped between her fingers. Mileena gritted her teeth as she instinctively growled under her breath. Her face was flushed a rosy red.

That was when she realised how to free the beast. She must fight with her subconscious. No matter how many times she reminded herself to never lose her rationality, for some reason, she had always been tempted to reject her thoughts once in a while. So she stopped thinking and let her body move freely.

Every joint was loose and her body twisted and turned like a dancer entertaining a crowd with their frantic yet graceful movements. She could see what was happening but took no effort to comprehend. Her body seemed to instinctively dodge and attack whenever necessary. And when she did attack, her movements were a blur to Kitana.

Kitana’s eyes darted towards the blurs the swiftly approached her as all her weight shifted to the heels of her foot, stumbling backwards with her legs trembling like jelly. As she fell back, before hitting the ground, the empress couldn’t help but enjoy this short moment of defeat. No longer was the world a threat to her peace.

Kitana closed her eyes and prepared for the impact, only to have her hand caught. Her back hovered inches above the padded ground. She looked up to her sibling that gripped her arm tightly, huffing. She pulled Kitana back onto her feet with gratitude filling her smile. The silence shared between the twins praised them.

They turned to the echoed clapping by the entrance to see Jade along with Kotal, standing impressed beside her. The twins approach them. Mileena smiled awkwardly towards Kotal before excusing herself back to her room.

Kotal turned to the Edenians and mumbled, “She has a lot of talent for an embarrassing person.” Before getting nudged on the arm by Jade who made it obvious that he was in the presence of the empress, the older sister of the embarrassing person. The former emperor cleared his throat as he reddened with embarrassment but was reassured by the Edenian’s soft giggle.

“She really does!” Said Kitana, “I’m very proud of her.”

Jade smiled at her friend as she put her hand on Kotal’s shoulder, “I was able to convince Kotal to allow Mileena to be part of our team to protect you.”

Kotal looked away as he sighed, “Mileena and I didn’t end on the right foot but I understand that she’s not the same Mileena.” Kotal laughed at himself, “I doubted her at first, but now, I really do believe that she has good intentions. Back then, she didn’t have a chance to show that side of her. I’m glad she did now.”

Kitana smiled and felt a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders, “I’m so glad to hear that.” The Edenian placed her hand on her stomach as she felt the stitches scratch her nerves. It felt as if she was being torn from the inside. She grunted as silently as she could, “I’ll see you two later.” She said, excusing herself back to her room.

———

Reiko sat facing the shore, grunting in pain and annoyance as the hooded woman bandaged his deep cuts that spilled blood onto the dry sand. The metallic scent filled the humid air as he gnawed at his fingertips to free his stress, digging his canines into his skin and piercing through. But he didn’t care. He had far important matters to worry about.

The moment he caught sight of the half-breed leading the army of Tarkatans was the moment he wavered. Even though Reiko knew that she wasn’t the most capable fighter, he had to make a last second change of plan.

Reiko clasped his hands and rested his chin on his fingers, “Mileena... that punk!” He yelled at the ocean before turning to the woman, “And Kitana! Why didn’t you tell me that they’ve made an alliance?”

The woman sighed, “Their alliance was very unexpected. I don’t think that they even planned to work together”

“Those two are so reckless to the point I’m so irritated. Embarrassing me to the point I’m irritated.” He said, burying his face into the palm of his hands before looking up at the woman.

“I have a suggestion,” she said enthusiastically, “Mileena would make a fantastic ally. She has the grace of an Edenian and the blood thirsty nature of a Tarkatan.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Even if we manage to lose Jade or Kotal, as long as we have Mileena under your control, that would be more than enough.”

Reiko rubbed his chin, “I see. I’ll take care of that monstrosity once Kitana is dealt with. Something tells me that she’s not truly loyal to the empress.”

“I have acquired a second Kamidogu for you, Reiko.”

“Excellent work, dearest Tanya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the training uniform designs :D


End file.
